The First, V. Slash
by DarkChilde2
Summary: Warning: SLASH, Spike/Xander. A prophecy takes the gang to NYC where friends are made, enemies fought, and lives are changed. Includes several original characters.
1. Part 1

Fic: The First 1/?  
Series: The Prophecy of 6  
Author: DarkChilde  
Email: princess220@alltel.net  
Rating: Overall for series is a hard R  
Summary: A prophecy takes the Scoobies to New York City where their lives will change forever.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Joss and others own it all. No profit is made. I do own several original characters in this story. They are from my, as yet unpublished, trilogy, Eternal.  
Spoiler Warnings: Anything through the season 6 episode with Xander's wedding, is fair game. I don't think I have any blatant spoilers, but you never know what might pop up. This is actually set in what would be season 8.  
Distribution: List archives can have it. If anyone else wants it just let me know. I haven't turned anyone down yet.  
Feedback: Yes please. I live for it.  
Author's Notes: Okay first of all I have to thank my faithful beta Heather. Not that she'll ever see that, but oh well. Next, there are some things that you should probably know about this story. If this works out it will be the first part in a 6 part series. It's a cross-over with a trilogy of novels that I have written, but haven't found a publisher for yet. Given that no one on these lists is likely to have read them, I have tried to make everything very clear, but here are some basics. Alexei, a 200+ vampire controls the city of New York. He also has a human consort, Katharine. The vampires here are similar to Buffy vampires, but with a whole different culture and a wider range of power. If anyone wants to know more about the novels, I'm always happy to talk about them. Spike knows Alexei, because he was master in New York when Spike and Drusilla were there in the 70's.   
  
  
  
"Oh, dear God." Giles exclaimed. He had been skimming through a new book in the magic shop. Deciding whether to keep it for his collection or offer it for sell.  
  
Buffy looked up, but didn't seem at all worried. "What's up Giles? End of the world again?"  
  
"Really, I would think that you would have a little concern." Giles was annoyed with Buffy's complacency. It wasn't as if he was ever overly dramatic. "I've found a prophecy. It will take some checking, but I believe that it will become an issue quite soon."  
  
"Sorry, it's just...How many times have we saved the world, averted the apocalypse, or stopped a prophecy. I don't mean to sound unconcerned, but it's just kind of my life." Buffy hadn't meant to upset Giles. "So, what kind of terrible thing is in this one?"  
  
Giles sighed as he set the book aside, to explain this new threat to Buffy. "Literally hundreds of ancient manuscripts, from around the world, refer to the six Evils. While a great deal of scholarship has been applied to these references, no one actually knows what they are. I believe that the prophecy I have found indicates that the first of the six will awaken. As I said, it will take some research, but I believe that this will happen soon and somewhere in this country." Giles paused for a moment, unsure that he really wanted to add this last, "I think I may need some assistance. We should call Angel."  
  
Buffy was serious now, she knew that if Giles was willing to call Angel something truly scary was involved with this prophecy. "I'll take care of it, if you'll call Willow and the others. We can get the research party started. Do you want all of them, or just Angel or Wesley?" Buffy had already pulled a cell-phone out of her jacket pocket.  
  
"I'm not sure. The source materials will be in a variety of languages, both demon and human. Both Angel and Wesley, may be helpful for that. If we have to fight this thing, we may need the others."  
  
"Okay, I'll ask Wesley and Angel to come. If there's nothing going on there, the others will come too."  
  
"Alright." Giles stood and crossed to the phone at the counter. He began dialing the others, ready to tell them of yet another threat to the world. Buffy likewise dialed the number for the Hyperion hotel in Los Angeles. Calling old friends for help yet again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour after Buffy and Giles began dialing numbers, the table at the magic shop was full of books and people poring over them. Wesley, Angel, and Cordelia were on their way, and Willow, Tara, Xander, and Spike had already arrived. They were used to research, and settled into an easy pattern.   
  
In the last several years, Willow had gotten back to her roots, as far as research went. She still assisted with magic occasionally, but preferred to stay away from it. She never wanted to be in a position where she would use her power to hurt those she loved again. So, these days, hacking was once more her specialty. If there was information about this prophecy that was accessible by a computer, she would find it.   
  
Spike and Tara were both accumulating a pile of references. Between the two of them they could read 10 languages. They may not know quite what to do with the information they found, but they could assemble it for someone who did.   
  
Giles was doing all of the heavy reading. Whenever one of the others found something potentially useful they would pass it along to him. The pile of books and printed sheets from the computer just kept growing. It would be a relief when he had some help. Of course if the prophecy weren't so vague, or if he had it in its original state, there might be a little less to sift through.  
  
Xander and Dawn were busy. They continually brought likely looking books to Tara and Spike for closer examination, did a little reading through the English texts on their own, and kept the group supplied with coffee, snacks, and anything else that made this job a little more comfortable. Buffy was doing her nightly patrol, but would be back to help out where she could soon.  
  
They had a system, it worked, and sooner or later it would produce results. Hopefully, before the world came to an end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was another forty-five minutes before Angel, Wesley, and Cordelia arrived to help. Wesley and Angel settled in to help Giles. With three of them working on the stack of materials it finally began to diminish. Cordelia, it seemed, had picked up a new skill in Los Angeles. She was able to take the notes of Wesley, Angel, and, after a little questioning, Giles and turn them into something that the whole group could understand. She also made note of the things that were confirmed by a variety of sources, who had found each item, and the sources used. She turned out page after page of neatly organized facts.   
  
The group worked until shortly before dawn. Spike and Angel needed to get some sleep today and they would have to be elsewhere to do that. Giles told the others that they should get some rest as well. Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and Tara returned to the Summer's home. They would try and get some rest. Wesley stayed, preferring to continue working. Cordelia also decided to stay, being unwilling to fall behind in her work. Xander went home.  
  
The pattern continued. Each grabbing a few hours of sleep when possible, reporting to jobs or school when necessary, and working the rest of the time. The entire group was exhausted and frustrated. There were too many variations, too many languages, and too many vague references. They had made some progress. Wesley had determined that the prophecy would probably take place in New York City. They had found nothing to confirm the nature of this first of six evils, how to fight it, or even what it meant for the world.   
  
It was in this atmosphere, that Giles made the first real breakthrough in days. "I think I may have found something." The declaration was quiet, understated, but all eyes in the room still turned to look at him. "I believe I've just found the key that will identify dates in these prophecies. At least, we'd know when to expect this to happen."  
  
Wesley stepped closer examining the text that Giles was still holding. "Yes, I think you may be right. We will have to make some adjustments for changes to the calendar, but I believe we'll at least be able to get a date from this."  
  
The announcement caused a brief moment of excitement before everyone realized that all it really meant was that there was more research to be done. They quickly settled back into the mind-numbing routine that had become their days. For two more days the pattern continued.  
  
It was Giles who finally finished the work. He and Cordelia were alone in the shop at the time. Work, school, or sleep had taken the rest of them away. "I've got it. I'm done." The words were spoken quietly and they barely carried to Cordelia sitting several feet away.  
  
She glanced up, unsure if she'd even heard correctly. "You're sure?" Giles nodded in response. "Okay, I'll call the others." Cordelia began dialing the list of numbers that would bring everyone back to the magic shop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We still don't know anything. What are we going to do just fly to New York and hope we run into something evil to fight and we can figure out how to kill it when the time comes?" Buffy's voice was heavy with sarcasm. She didn't see that this new information did them any good.  
  
"Of course not. We will go to New York. We will continue our research there, and prepare ourselves as best we can." Giles voice held a harsh edge, he too was frustrated, and dealing with Buffy was more than he could handle just now.  
  
Spike interrupted at this point, his voice oddly unsure. "Yeah, about that. There may be a problem there. New York is run by traditionalists, and I kinda pissed the master off the last time I was there. We'll have to get permission for Angel too."  
  
"I had heard that New York was controlled by a master. The watcher diaries mention a vampire named Alexei from the time that the city was founded. Very little is known about him before he came to the new world. He dropped out of sight nearly a hundred years ago, though. The diary of the last watcher to have a slayer in New York seemed to indicate that Alexei's protégé, Nicholas was now in charge. Is that correct?" Wesley's voice was academic. There were vampires in the world of an ancient order. They had rules and traditions that didn't bind the common vampire. Very little was known about them, and Wesley was curious.  
  
Spike laughed at Wesley's questioning. "The city would have fallen apart in a week under Nick. That's assuming he even survived Alexei's death. Alexei's still in charge, just staying under your radar. It was that last slayer that got him so pissed at me. Don't know how he'll feel about me coming back to his city and bringing along a slayer and a couple of watchers."  
  
"If you talk to him, will you be able to get into the city. If this thing is as bad as I think it is, we're going to need all of the power we can get." Anger laced Giles' voice. It was ridiculous that because of the actions of Spike, they were going to have to negotiate with vampires.  
  
"He'll want to meet, no weapons, but I'm certain he'll let us in."   
  
"Oh no. This is not going to happen. First of all, I'm the slayer. We kill vampires we don't have meetings with them. Second, I will not go into a situation where there are vampires and I don't have any weapons." Buffy was practically screaming at this point.   
  
"Yeah, because that's what you've been doing with the two vampires in the room for years now. And believe me it would be a much better idea to have this meeting than to have his people after us." Spike was angry now too.  
  
"If you don't watch it, I will remember I'm the slayer with you." This argument was spinning out of control.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it now. Both of you." The room fell silent as shocked eyes fell on Xander. "We don't have time for this. Spike fucked up 30 years ago, big surprise. There isn't anything we can do about it. We need in that city. Giles if Spike sets up that meeting will we be safe?"   
  
The silence hung for a moment more. Everyone was surprised at Xander's outburst. Finally Giles answered his question, "From what I know of these vampires, we should be safe, if we take some precautions. The meeting should be on neutral ground. No more than say 4 of his people should be present and I'd like at least the humans to be allowed stakes and crosses, nothing exotic. Will he agree to those terms, Spike?"   
  
Spike nodded. "I'll make the call." He got up and walked out of the room into Giles' office to use the phone there. Xander followed him unnoticed by the others. "Thanks for stopping that argument, Xan."   
  
"Don't start Spike. I'm not any happier with you than Buffy right now, but we can't afford to waste time here. "Make your call and make damn sure to be as polite as you have to be to get into that city." There was a coldness to Xander's voice that Spike wasn't used to hearing. He didn't like that sound, hoped he never put it there again. He nodded as he picked up the phone and began dialing a number that he had filed away in his memory years ago.  
  
In the other room Buffy was contiuing her argument. "I still don't like it." Buffy sounded like a petulant child.  
  
"Buffy, would you please be quiet. We don't have a great deal of choice in this matter." Giles' irritation was still evident in his voice.  
  
Buffy was quiet, but still obviously unhappy, when Spike returned 30 minutes later. "Took a bit to reach Alexei. He's agreed to a meeting on neutral ground. We'll meet in a small club, I know the place it's warded against violence. He won't bring any more than 4 of his people with him, and he'll allow the humans in the group a stake and a cross each. Nothing fancy, no crossbows or anything. Meetings set for tomorrow, just after sunset. He says he's heard a lot about the Slayer and is anxious to meet her. I think he may have been saying that sarcastically though, it's hard to tell with him."  
  
"Well, then I guess we need to make some travel arrangements. I'll do it, no one can get bargain flights better than I can." Cordelia jumped at the chance to be useful again. "I'm going to try to get us out on flights that leave tonight, so you should all go pack. We won't have much time."  
  
"While you do that I'll call Gunn and Fred, they can come and stay with Dawn." Angel added.  
  
"What? Why do I have to stay here with babysitters. I'm not a baby." Dawn wanted to go along.  
  
"Dawnie, I think that Angel is right. You should stay, we don't know what we're coming up against, and besides you have school and I don't have any good reason to pull you out for a month, not one that your guidance counselor would understand anyway. And they won't be babysitters, they'll just be here in case you need something and to fix you dinner and things like that." Buffy tried to appease her little sister.  
  
"I don't need protecting, but you're right about school. They'll never let me miss that much. Okay, I'll stay." 


	2. Part 2

Fic: The First 2/?  
Series: The Prophecy of 6  
Author: DarkChilde  
Email: princess220@alltel.net  
Rating: Overall for series is a hard R.   
Summary: A prophecy takes the Scoobies to New York City where there lives will be changed forever.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Joss and others own it all. No profit is made. I do own several original characters in this story. They are from my, as yet unpublished, trilogy,Eternal.  
Spoiler Warnings: Anything through the season 6 episode, Once More With Feeling, is fair game. I don't think I have any blatant spoilers, but you never know what might pop up. This is actually set in what would be season 8.  
Distribution: List archives can have it. If anyone else wants it just let me know. I haven't turned anyone down yet.  
Feedback: Yes please. I live for it.  
Author's Notes: Okay first of all I have to thank my faithful beta Heather. Not that she'll ever see that, but oh well. Next, there are some things that you should probably know about this story. If this works out it will be the first part in a 6 part series. It's a cross-over with a trilogy of novels that I have written, but haven't found a publisher for yet. Given that no one on these lists is likely to have read them, I have tried to make everything very clear, but here are some basics. Alexei, a 300+ vampire controls the city of New York. He also has a human consort, Katharine. The vampires here are quite similar to Buffy vampires, but with a whole different culture. If anyone wants to know more about the novels, I'm always happy to talk about them. Spike knows Alexei, because he was master in New York when Spike and Drusilla were there in the 70's. Everything else should be explained in the fic.   
  
  
"So is there anything we should know about tonight? I'm not exactly up to date on my ancient vampire ritual." Cordelia's words were sarcastic, but the tone was almost teasing as she addressed the group. They were gathered in the living area of the suite Cordelia had found for them. It was a little tight for 9 people, but they would manage.  
  
Giles answered her. "I don't think they'll get into anything too esoteric here. I certainly hope not, because the Council doesn't have much information on such rituals either. We do need to decide how to present ourselves though. Spike, you actually know this master, do you have any suggestions."  
  
"Alexei is a very strange mix of the ancient world and the modern. He's actually not even as old as he seems, but his own master was alive to see Athens built. He'll be asking for the vampires to present themselves and the humans to be presented as relative to the vampires. Buffy, I know you're not going to like this, but you and the others are mine. Cordelia and Wesley belong to Angel." Spike tried to keep his tone light, but this was serious.  
  
"You're right. I don't like it. We don't belong to you, and Cordy and Wesley don't belong to Angel." Buffy was on edge and that made her more disagreeable than usual.  
  
Spike sighed, he knew that Buffy would hate this, but it was how vampires like Alexei understood the world. "I've been with you lot a long time. I've saved your lives and you've saved mine. I consider you to be my family. In vampire terms that means you belong to me. In human terms it means something more like I belong with you. It doesn't matter, but this is the only way that Alexei will understand the relationship. I imagine the same is true of Angel and his two." Spike waited for Angel's nod. "Things will be much easier if you don't fight me on this. Safer for those of you without super powers also. They won't try to hurt you during the meeting, but I can't speak for after. If you're mine, there is at least some protection in that."  
  
"Understood. I'm sure we can all deal with that. Anything else?" Wesley answered for the group.   
  
"Just one more thing. Let Alexei lead things. Speak only when spoken to, that sort of thing. To the other demons in this city he is an absolute god. Some of them would kill you just for seeming to show him disrespect. They might be killed for it by Alexei, but that won't mean much if you're already dead." Spike swept the room with a glance. The others needed to understand this and take it seriously. Everyone seemed suitably subdued. Spike nodded, "Alright then, lets go."  
  
"It is time." Giles added. Buffy nodded and stood, grabbing her jacket. The rest of the group followed suit.   
  
Twenty minutes later, they were standing in front of a small club. The sign above the door labeled it Night Crossings. A sign next to the door informed them that the club was warded against violence. Another sign announced that the club was closed for the night for a private party. Spike laughed at this, "Ha, that would be us." As he pushed the door open.  
  
A tall thin man stood on the other side. He was human, and he was old, nearing 60. He still had a full head of hair, and it was cropped short. His eyes were the coldest blue that any of them had ever seen. He spoke with some power in his voice. "I assume you would be the vampires Angelus and William of the order Aurelius and their human companions." Spike nodded. "I am Marcus, I own this establishment. Follow me." He did not wait for an answer, just turned and walked across the empty club, opening a hidden door on the other side.   
  
The group followed, looking around at their surroundings as they passed. The club was dark, only ambient lighting provided by infrequently spaced lamps illuminating the space. The floor and walls appeared to be black, lacquered. What furniture there was was made of iron and velvet. The colors rich and deep. There was a bar on one side; seating at tables, booths, or just in chairs on the other; and the center was taken up with a dance floor. A narrow wrought iron stair case led up to a balcony with more seating. Buffy wondered as they passed through what kind of music would play in this club. Willow, Tara, and Giles shivered at the prickle of magic that brushed them as they walked. The others, remained focused on the room beyond, the room that held Alexei and his people.  
  
They followed Marcus through the door, noting that there were no other apparent entrances or exits. This room had the same black flooring, but the walls were painted a rich red, nearly the color of fresh blood. There was furniture in the room, all covered in a midnight blue velvet, but no one was seated. As the group filed in they formed a defensive arrangement. Spike and Angel standing in the front; Xander, Buffy, and Cordelia immediately behind. Willow, Tara, Giles, and Wesley stood in the back.   
  
"Can I get you anything?" Marcus addressed the question to a tall man, easily more than 6 feet. His raven black hair, hung to his shoulders. His features were sharp; He was all angles. His eyes shone with an emerald light and his skin was as smooth and perfect as alabaster. He was dressed impeccably in a black suit, that Cordelia knew had to be silk and suspected was by a major designer. Everything he wore was black, except for the tie which was a green to match his eyes. The power practically poured off of this creature. Even Xander could feel it hit him in waves. This was the master of the city, Alexei.  
  
Alexei waved his hand in a manner only the very rich know, dismissing Marcus, who left without further comment, closing the door behind himself. Alexei inclined his head slightly towards the group assembled before him and spoke, "Welcome back to my city, William. As you see we have complied with the arrangement. I am Alexei Nikolaev and I am the master of this city. This is my right hand, Nicholas Maro." Alexei indicated the man to his right, also a vampire. The two were as different as night and day. Nicholas was diminutive in stature, almost delicate. He was barely taller than Buffy or Willow. If possible he was even paler than Alexei, there was almost a translucent quality to his skin. His hair, hanging nearly to his waist, at first, appeared to be silver in color, but upon closer inspection was actually colorless, reflecting back every stray bit of light. Large almond-shaped amber eyes were set deep into an oval face. They were made to seem all the larger by the generous application of eyeliner. His appearance screamed alien, other. His features were soft, delicate. His dress tried to deny this softness. He was wearing leather and silk. He was dressed to visit a Goth club, whereas Alexei was dressed for a board meeting of a fortune 500 company, but the same aura of power emanated from them both just ever so slightly less impressive from Nicholas. Gesturing to his left, Alexei introduced another vampire, "And my left hand Marie Jeanne." The woman that he indicated was noticeably less powerful than Nicholas and himself. She was a vampire, but either younger or simply less powerful. She was a striking woman, nearly as tall as Alexei, towering over Buffy, Willow, and Tara. She had shorter hair than either of the men, just barely reaching her cheekbones. It was honey-blonde, and highlighted as if she still were able to spend long days in the sun. Her skin too held a slightly darker tint than Alexei's. Her features were fine and even. Her clothes were reminiscent of several professors that the girls had at UC Sunnydale. She wore a long natural colored skirt with a well-tailored blouse and a jacket. Her make-up was likewise, tasteful and subdued. "These other two are unimportant. Now William would you grace us with your introductions?" Alexei waved dismissively at the two vampires that stood behind him. They were both of average build and features with brown hair and brown eyes. Their was nothing remarkable about them in any way shape or form, and their dress was equally unremarkable. They wore off-the-rack suits in dark subdued colors with their hair cropped short. They would be unrecognizable in a crowd.  
  
Spike nodded and stepped slightly forward. "Thank you for granting me entrance to the city, Alexei. This is my grandsire, Angel. He was once known as Angelus of the order of Aurelius. Many years ago, he was cursed with a soul and is now simply called Angel." Spike's voice sounded oddly submissive to the others, and very formal. He gestured to Angel as he spoke and Alexei along with the vampires to his right and left turned their eyes accordingly. "He brings with him, two human companions. This is Cordelia Chase, she is his seer, his connection with the powers that be." Cordelia felt the weight of Alexei's gaze upon her as though he were memorizing her. "And this is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, formerly a member of the Watcher's Council." Spike turned to begin introducing his own companions. He first gestured to Buffy. "I have brought 5 companions with me. This is Buffy Summers; she is the slayer." He paused here, expecting comment from Alexei or one of the others when none was offered he continued. "This is Xander Harris. He has fought along-side the slayer since he was 15 years old, though he has no power of his own." The pride in Spike's voice was evident. Alexei took note of it as Spike continued with his introductions. "Willow Rosenberg, she's a powerful witch, though no longer practicing. She has also been with the slayer since she was 15. And this is Tara Maclay. Tara is also a witch. Willow and Tara are bonded. Finally, this is Rupert Giles, formerly with the Council of Watchers. He was Buffy's watcher."   
  
Xander registers little more than a blur of black and white, before he feels small hands touch him. Nicholas is standing in front of him, invading his space. His hands sliding along Xander's arms up towards his shoulders. Nicholas speaks quietly but his voice carries throughout the room. It's cold and threatening, even while the actual words are not. "Such a lovely lovely boy."  
  
Xander twists his head to look directly at the vampire. His eyes flash with something feral and dark. Spike moves at the same moment with the same kind of blurring speed that Nicholas had used. "Mine, claimed in word if not in deed. Don't touch him." Spike's words held every bit as much menace as Nicholas' had. They also heard Xander's whispered words. "Take your hands off of me." The words were soft and even with vampiric hearing no one but Nicholas and Spike heard them. Each word was sharp, cutting. There was power in Xander's voice. Power that Spike had never heard before.   
  
Nicholas backed away almost as quickly as he had moved to Xander. Fear flashed in his eyes and it wasn't for Spike. He resumed his place next to Alexei. Spike spoke with confidence and force this time. "They are mine. My claim lies on them all."  
  
Alexei nodded, "I will not permit such a breach in etiquette again. Really, Nicholas you should know better. Now that I know who you are, would you tell me what you are doing here?" Alexei's voice was calm and controlled, but under the surface he was overwhelmed with questions. He had caught the quick look of fear from Nicholas. Few things scared his childe and he was determined to figure out why this common boy was one of them.  
  
Spike took a moment before he answered, visibly calming. His gameface melted back into his human features, and a calm, reserved mask slid into place. He returned to his original place in the room. "Of course. If you will allow it, I will have Mr. Giles explain to you why we are here." Spike waited for Alexei's nod of assent before gesturing to Giles to come to the front of the group.  
  
Giles did, he was already beginning to understand the kind of formality that ruled these proceedings. He kept his eyes downcast, not looking at the very powerful vampire. He stopped when he reached Spike's side and waited for acknowledgement. It came from Alexei. "Rupert Giles, I have never had the pleasure of a Watcher's company. Tell me why you have come."   
  
Giles looked up then, keeping his expression carefully neutral and his stance non-threatening, almost submissive. "Of course. Several days ago, I was going through some new books and discovered a prophecy. After a great deal of work, my colleagues and I have determined that the event will take place in New York in just under 3 weeks. The prophecy seems to be one of the many versions of the Prophecy of Six Evils. It tells of the coming of the first of six. Unfortunately, it does not give any indication of what that evil is. We have come to protect the world against it, as best we can. Such is my Slayer's calling." His words were kept very formal, his tone flat and neutral.  
  
Alexei was silent for a moment, weighing the words of the man before him. If it was true, then they may have more visitors soon. He would need to know more before he could determine the validity of their statements. He would need to study their manuscripts. "I have decided. You are welcome to stay within the confines of my city. Rules of course must be followed, but I understand that they are no longer an issue. I would like to know more of this prophecy and may be able to offer some assistance of my own. I have an extensive library of rare and ancient manuscripts including many works on the Prophecy of Six. You may stay on one condition." Alexei had made a decision. The best way to find out what he needed to know was to assist this strange group.   
  
"What is that?" Spike asked  
  
"We will have at least one more meeting. This time a little less formal. It will require a show of trust. I am inviting you and yours to a dinner party. Don't worry we are civilized here. You won't have to witness any feedings, voluntary or otherwise. It will be a small group. Nicholas, Marie, and myself will be accompanied by our bondmates. There will be four vampires and two humans present. It will be at my home, but I will dismiss my security for the night." Alexei was confident that they would take him up on this offer.   
  
Spike surveyed the small group he had brought. He wished that they could just have some kind of conference to determine whether this was a good idea. He couldn't do that though, it would show weakness. As it was, just looking to the others before answering was bad enough. He received slight nods from Angel, Giles, Wesley, and Xander. Cordelia, Willow, and Tara all looked wary but didn't make any overt gestures that they wouldn't go along with this. Only Buffy obviously objected. She shook her head. Spike had his answer. The group would accept the conditions, even if Buffy wasn't happy about it. "We agree."  
  
"Excellent." Alexei extended his hand which held a business card. "My address. We will be expecting you promptly at 8:00 pm tomorrow. The man at the desk will let you up. My housekeeper will let you in. They are both human. Now, I have other business to attend to." Alexei walked out of the room, right down the center of the group from Sunnydale, his entourage following.  
  
A mere second after he was gone, Buffy started speaking. "What the hell were you thinking about. I said no, we aren't going to some dinner with that vampire."   
  
"I was thinking that you were outnumbered, Slayer. Both of the watchers, my sire, and Xander here all said to do it. The girls didn't offer me any opinion. We'll be safe enough. Masters are followed for two reasons. The first is that they are powerful enough to carry out their threats. The second is that they stand by their word. Besides, I think we could use the help." Spike's calm mask had slid away revealing the tension in his face and frame. His voice now held that emotion also.  
  
Giles broke into the argument before it could escalate. "Buffy, he did what he had to do. We have to stay in the city regardless, and if this vampire really does have material which can help us, well that's for the better. We should go. I'd like to know a little more about our elusive hosts before we meet again."  
  
Buffy had calmed at Giles words. She still wasn't happy about this situation as was evident in her voice, but she wouldn't fight any longer. "Okay. Lets get back to the hotel."  
  
The group began to leave. Spike hung back, and caught Xander's arm as he started to walk out. Xander didn't resist, just gave him an odd look. When the others were a little ahead of them, Spike spoke. "When Nicholas came to you, you spoke to him. I got there at about the same time, but I had the distinct impression that he was backing off from you, not from me. Care to tell me what happened?"   
  
"I'm not really sure. When he touched me I was afraid, but then after a second it was like I just wasn't anymore. Something changed and I got really calm. Then I told him to take his hands off of me. It was weird." Xander sounded just like he usually did, if a little freaked out.  
  
Spike knew that there was more to it than that, but it was possible that Xander really didn't know what. He would have to watch the boy. "Alright, but watch out for him. It doesn't seem that he's changed a bit. He won't hurt you, but he's still dangerous for you to be around. He's a master at seducing boys that take his fancy, and you apparently have." Spike was blunt. He'd seen Nicholas take boys that wouldn't look at any other man over and over again when he was last in the city. He wouldn't let that happen to Xander.  
  
Xander recoiled a little. "I wouldn't, not with him. Anyway, what was that claim thing about?"   
  
"Just be careful of him, pet. He can make people do things they wouldn't normally. What do you mean, claim thing?" Spike feigned ignorance. He really wasn't feeling up to explaining claims and bonds to the boy.  
  
Xander let out a short sigh of exasperation, "You said it. Claimed by word if not by deed. I just want to know what it means." If anything, Xander was more curious because he knew Spike was trying to evade the question.  
  
Xander thought for a moment that Spike wouldn't answer, but eventually he started to speak. "It can mean lots of things. Basically, and what was important for that meeting is that it is a way that vampires say that people or other vampires belong to them. Because Alexei is who he is, he will honor a verbal claim. Other masters will only honor a physical claim. There's a whole ritual involved with that, and depending on the way the ritual is performed it can mean different things. That's not really important though. Can we please not talk about this now."  
  
Xander was shocked. Spike had actually just said please. He definitely wanted to reinforce this habit. "Okay, but later."  
  
Spike nodded at him and the two continued on their way. They would rest and find out what they could about the vampires in the city tonight, and Tomorrow they would go to meet Alexei again. 


	3. Part 3

Fic: The First 3/?  
Series: The Prophecy of 6  
Author: DarkChilde  
Email: princess220@alltel.net  
Rating: Overall for series is a hard R  
Summary: A prophecy takes the Scoobies to New York City where their lives will be changed forever.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Joss and others own it all. No profit is made. I do own several original characters in this story. They are from my, as yet unpublished, trilogy, Eternal.   
Spoiler Warnings: Anything through the season 6 episode, with Xander's wedding is fair game. I don't think I have any blatant spoilers, but you never know what might pop up. This is actually set in what would be season 8.  
Distribution: List archives can have it. If anyone else wants it just let me know. I haven't turned anyone down yet.  
Feedback: Yes please. I live for it.  
Author's Notes: Okay first of all I have to thank my faithful beta Heather. Not that she'll ever see that, but oh well. Next, there are some things that you should probably know about this story. If this works out it will be the  
first part in a 6 part series. It's a cross-over with a trilogy of novels that I have written, but haven't found a publisher for yet. Given that no one on these lists is likely to have read them, I have tried to make everything very clear, but here are some basics. Alexei, a 300+ vampire controls the city of New York. He also has a human consort, Katharine. The vampires here are quite similar to Buffy vampires, but with a whole different culture. If anyone wants to know more about the novels, I'm always  
happy to talk about them. Spike knows Alexei, because he was master in New York when Spike and Drusilla were there in the 70's. Everything else should be explained in the fic.  
  
  
  
"Well, I dare say, we've managed to find out much more in the last several hours than I had expected." Wesley commented on the pile of paper that represented their research into Alexei and his people. It was noon and they  
had been working for hours now.   
  
"We have discovered quite a bit about the people surrounding Alexei Nikolaev. Very little about him, though." Giles was a bit disappointed that they hadn't learned more about the enigmatic vampire that ran this city.  
  
"Okay sure, we still don't know when, where, or by whom Alexei was turned, but we've got quite a bit of information, even on him. We know that he arrived in Athens in the late part of the 17th century and was taken in by the Master there. We know that about a century later he came to New York and established himself as master of the city, bringing a handful of vampires with him and that he's held the city for more than 200 years now. I'd say that's pretty good." Cordelia tried to put things into perspective.   
  
"It is, quite good actually. I really should provide the council with this information. We have an astounding amount of information on his companions Nicholas and Marie. I find it rather miraculous that Alexei can hold two vampires who are 200+ years old at his side. Marie is weak, I can understand her staying, but Nicholas is nearly as powerful as Alexei. His attachment to his sire is unusual." Giles marveled over the information they were able to find.  
  
"Okay can we go over that part again just to make sure I have the timelines down right for Nicholas and Marie?" Cordelia was putting all of the information they had discovered into a usable format.  
  
Xander chuckled, "I never though I would see the day when you were actually asking for more of this stuff." His tone was light, teasing.  
  
"Yeah well, I bet you never thought you'd see the day when I could kick Angel's ass with a sword either, but if we get a chance to train, I'll show you." Cordy answered in similar fashion. "Now is someone going to go through the timelines again or not."  
  
"Sure Cordy, I'll do it. Nicholas first. He was Alexei's first childe, turned in the mid-18th century. He had been the illegitimate son of a very rich local man. When the man died mother and son were thrown into the streets. His mother had been a servant and was foreign. No one would take them in, and Nicholas had no marketable skills. He had been educated as a gentleman by his father. His sexual preferences were also a hurdle in finding work. He was given a job in Alexei's master's home and was turned a few years later after his mother's death. No one is quite sure why he lost the coloration in his hair and eyes, but it happens sometimes. He's been loyal to Alexei ever since, following him to New York and remaining his second in command. He's a genius, and an artist. He's very powerful but has no particularly special skills for the kind of vampire he is. Got it now." Angel answered Cordelia, delivering the information in a clear crisp format.  
  
"That was perfect, now what about the woman, Marie." Cordelia thanked Angel.  
  
"Marie was Alexei's second childe, turned approximately 20 years after Nicholas. She has never been as powerful and likely never will be, but she does have talents that make her perfect for his inner circle. She was the wife of a rich merchant. She contracted some disease, we're not sure of what, Alexei turned her to stop the progression of the disease. She's an empath, she was in life and it carried over when she changed. She can pretty accurately sense emotions even at some distance, and is a very powerful  
touch empath. Her services would be invaluable to Alexei when he was negotiating with others." Wesley was intrigued by Marie and it showed. In many ways she was utterly unremarkable, but she still had managed to reach the inner circle of the most powerful group of vampires that he had ever even heard of.  
  
"Thanks Wes." Cordelia was about to say more but there was a knock at the door. She stood and went to it. "Who is it?"  
  
"My name is Martin, I'm the assistant manager. I have a message for you." A young man called. Cordelia warily opened the door, to find a well-dressed young man standing in the hall. "I was asked to personally deliver this to the suite."  
  
Cordelia took the small envelope that the young man held out. "Thank you, Martin was it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. If there's nothing I can do for you, I'll return to the front desk." The words were spoken as a question. Cordelia had missed having hotel managers and other workers use this voice to speak to her in. She thought  
that opportunity had gone along with her father's money.  
  
"That's quite alright, Martin." She dismissed the man, and went back into the room. The envelope was plain and white but of a very high quality paper. It was addressed with only their room number and gave no indication of who it was from. "Hey guys, something was just delivered to the room. I'm  
betting it's from Alexei. Can I open it?"  
  
Giles looked up, "Why yes, I suppose so."  
  
Cordelia carefully opened the envelop not wanting to rip this perfect paper. She remembered days when she would have just ripped right into it without a second thought. Inside there was a single sheet of stationery made from the same high quality paper and imprinted with some kind of seal. She'd have to look at it closer later. There was also a small card, about the size of a business card. She pulled both out, unfolding the stationery to read the note. It was handwritten with an old-fashioned and delicate script.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My friends  
  
I would like to make this dinner a rather formal affair. I find it highly unlikely that you brought along formal wear to fight great evil. I am therefore enclosing a card that when presented at any of the shops listed on the back will allow you to buy anything you wish and have it charged to my  
account. Feel free to buy anything you like, and it will be my gift to you. I owe you a gift for the rude treatment you received at the hands of my childe. I would be most displeased to find that my gift was not accepted. I expect to find you all appropriately dressed tonight.  
  
Sincerely  
Alexei Nikolaev  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at the card that was enclosed. On one side was merely the same embossed symbol that she had noticed on the stationery and his name printed in a silver ink. On the backside of the card several upscale boutiques that Cordelia had heard of, but never been lucky enough to actually shop at were listed in the same delicate script of the note.  
  
"Umm, guys. He wants to buy us clothes. He wants to buy us really nice clothes." Awe and desire were warring for command of her voice. It had been so long since she had owned a true designer dress, or shoes for that matter.  
  
"Let me see that." Spike took the note from her and quickly read through it. "I guess he does. Actually he is practically demanding to be allowed to buy us clothes and unless you all brought some designer labels I wasn't aware  
of, we had better do it. I hate formal wear." Spike wasn't happy about this prospect. Especially as he knew that to do this in the time they had would mean that the others would have to buy for angel and himself.  
  
"I can't believe you don't like nice clothes. There won't be time for you and Angel to go tonight. I'll have to get some measurements and pick some things out for you." Excitement was mounting in Cordelia's voice. This would be the first real shopping trip she'd had since Daddy had lost his money.  
  
"This may actually be the only fun thing we get to do while we're here. I haven't bought designer clothes in years." Buffy sounded nearly as excited as Cordelia. Even Willow and Tara looked inordinately pleased at being able to spend exorbitant amounts of money on clothes they probably wouldn't wear more than once.  
  
"Xander does not get to choose his own clothes. I won't allow it. On second thought I think we should be in charge of all of the guys wardrobes for tonight what do you think Buffy?" Cordelia sounded even more pleased at the thought of being able to dress her friends.  
  
Buffy laughed, "Absolutely. We're going to dress them right. Come on lets get some measurements on Angel and Spike and get out of here." She was impatient. She wanted to shop now.  
  
"Oh dear god, I don't know what sin I have committed that makes it necessary for me to endure a shopping trip with them." Despite the severity of his words, Giles' tone was amused.  
  
"Me neither, let's get it over with." Xander sounded less amused and more resigned.  
  
*************************************************  
Across town another smaller group was holding a very similar discussion on the meeting they had the night before and the people involved. "Marie, give me your opinions of the group. I'm rather intrigued by them myself. The Slayer seems to break all of the rules, and I'm rather glad of that." Alexei  
spoke much less formally now as he sat with his two closest confidants.  
  
"They are indeed a rather remarkable group. Do you realize that they felt no fear of you. A couple of the girls were a bit wary, but there was no real fear for the most part. They were confident, strong. I think they all feel as though they've faced down scarier things than the three of us and lived to tell the tale. That's not too unusual for the slayer, Angelus and William, or even for the watchers. For the others to have that same confidence and lack of fear is utterly amazing. Ms. Shea is the only mortal I've ever known to have no fear of any of us." Marie was obviously impressed  
by the group.   
  
"Yes, Katharine has always been a rather remarkable example of human bravery. From what I've found about these young people, they may have reason to feel their confidence. As William told us, at least two of them have survived living on the hellmouth and being an acquaintance of the slayer  
since they were very young. This slayer has faced more than most, and yet she lives. Can you tell me anything specific about any of them?" There was a certain amount of respect in Alexei's voice. That was unusual enough to make Marie choose her next words carefully.  
  
"They are, for the most part, a very strongly united group. It is rather difficult to pick out specific emotions from one to the next. There were a few that stood out though. First, the Slayer was angry. It seemed very directionless. I'm not sure what her problem is, but I'd say that she is  
worth closely watching. Rupert Giles, the watcher, is blocking something. I don't believe it was for our benefit, but rather a part of his daily life. It's as though he has buried some part of his past in hopes that it will not  
touch his present. I'd be interested in finding out what that is, but I don't know that it's relevant. Then there was, of course, the incident with the boy."  
  
"Yes, what about that." Alexei was curious to know how much Marie had been able to pick up from that situation.  
  
"When Nicholas approached the boy there was a moment of pure, stark terror. That is certainly not unexpected. It's what happened next that is. Even before, William began to move, it was as if the boy was dropping some kind of shields into place. It wasn't just that the fear melted away, but that everything else did as well. I've only known a couple of types of people that could do this, and even they usually can't move from such raw emotion to the blank slate. Professional killers learn to block out every bit of emotion and the very best of gamblers can do it as well. I don't believe this boy to be either. There had to have been some visual confirmation of this blankness though, because I felt a flash of fear from Nicholas. I know that he's not afraid of William, so the boy must have scared him. What I got from William was an overwhelming protectiveness. He would have challenged you over this boy. He would have challenged just for the touching. It would have been foolish, he knows he can't win a fight with Nicholas, but he would have done it. I think the same would have been true had it been one of the others, but I don't know that." Marie glanced about, she was a little concerned about how Nicholas would take her words. His expression remained carefully neutral.  
  
"We shall have to watch this boy, see if we can learn what he is. Nicholas, do you have any observations to share." Alexei turned his attention to the other man in the room.  
  
"William is much as I remember him. He's arrogant and rash, but completely devoted to his family group. I do find it rather surprising that family group now includes a number of regular humans and a slayer. Still he has not changed that much. I am actually rather surprised. After his initial call, I expected him to be very different. The chip itself would have destroyed most vampires, even most of us. That he has survived it more or less intact speaks to his resiliency. Angelus was much as I expected him. I'm much more interested in finding information on his seer. I suspect she is more than she seems." Nicholas delivered his observations with a cold indifference that both Alexei and Marie recognized as being false.  
  
"Thank you. Marie you should be going. Nicholas I would like to speak with you for a moment longer." Alexei dismissed Marie. She left quietly, Nicholas waited for his master's words. "Your breach of etiquette was inexcusable. I recommend that such a thing does not occur again. I let you get away with a great deal, Nicholas. You are my first and favorite childe and I realize that I have trapped you in a life which will never be what you wish it to be, but I will only allow so much. You will treat our guests with respect,  
you do not want to test me on this."  
  
There was anger at the surface of Alexei's words. This was rare enough that it caused Nicholas to flinch away. "I am sorry, master. It will not happen again." The words were submissive with none of Nicholas' usual sarcasm or disdain.  
  
Alexei was silent for a moment, just as Nicholas began to fear his reaction he laughed. The sound was pure joy. "I rather doubt that. But perhaps you will remain well-behaved for the duration of their visit at least. Now, you should be calling your mate if you expect him to be here for dinner. Please tell him that it is formal dress tonight. I trust that he has something appropriate from the many occasions where he has accompanied Katharine to events."  
  
"Of course, Alexei. Timothy will be dressed appropriately. I will leave you to your own preparations." Nicholas left swiftly and quietly.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hours later, the human members of the LA and Sunnydale contingents were returning to their suite. While they held many bags, the clothes they had bought would be delivered within the hour. The girls were still chattering animatedly about their shopping trip as they walked in the main room. Giles and Xander immediately dropped into chairs exhausted. Wesley, having more recently endured shopping trips with Cordelia, was not quite as effected but was still tired and worn from the trip.  
  
"We picked out the best clothes for you guys." Buffy gushed, having given herself over to the pleasure of shopping.  
  
You guys are going to look fabulous." Cordelia added. "Clothes will be here in less than an hour. We had things delivered so they wouldn't get crushed or wrinkled. We went ahead and brought back the accessories, shoes, make-up,  
that sort of thing." The girls were already going through bags and sorting a seemingly endless array of jewelry, bags, shoes, make-up, and styling products into piles for each of them.  
  
Exactly 38 minutes later the phone rang, it was the manager who had spoken with them earlier. "There are several people in the lobby here, with packages for your suite. Should I send them up?" He sounded a bit flustered. He was unused to having guests that demanded this much attention.  
  
"Of course. Thank you again Martin." Cordelia pulled the man's name from memory, thoroughly enjoying her chance to play at being rich and important.  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
A moment later there was a knock at the door. When Willow opened it several well-dressed young men walked in and began to find appropriate places to lay or hang the clothing they brought with them. Several of the men spoke briefly with Cordelia, mostly expressing the regret of their employers at  
not being able to do a full fitting in the allotted time. Cordelia was gracious with all of them and dealt with the matter quickly.  
  
"Okay guys, there are now less than 3 hours until we are to show up for this dinner. I think we need to get started." Cordelia was in her element and taking charge.  
  
*************************************************  
  
They were precisely on time for their appointment. It had been decided, much to Buffy's dismay, that they would proceed in much the same way as they had the night before. Spike would continue to act as the leader of their small  
group. He would however make it clear to Alexei tonight that he did not do all of the decision making, that task was shared.  
  
The building that housed Alexei's apartment was huge and modern, all steel and glass. They walked into the lobby where an armed guard was on duty and a diminutive woman sat at a reception desk. Spike crossed the black marble floor to the desk and announced himself, "William and Angelus of the Order of Aurelius with our companions to see Mr. Nikolaev."  
  
The woman opened a drawer and removed a small key ring before standing and addressing the group before her. "Of course, Mr. Nikolaev is expecting you. If you will follow me, I'll get you upstairs to his residence. His housekeeper Madeleine will meet you at the elevator." She walked as she  
spoke and the group followed along behind her, stepping into a large elevator. The woman inserted a key and pressed a code into a number pad on the elevator before quickly stepping out. The ride up seemed interminable. Several long minutes later they were stepping out into a spacious entry room of pure white marble, decorated only with statuary. Giles was shocked looking about to recognize that most of this was original Greek and roman statuary some of it literally thousands of years old.  
  
A small woman who looked to be about fifty was waiting for them. She was dressed in a dark conservative suit and her greying hair was pulled back into a severe bun. There was not an ounce of humor about the woman. "My name is Madeleine, I see to Mr. Nikolaev's household. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to the drawing room. Mr. Nikolaev will join you there shortly." Her voice, likewise was humorless. The group followed along behind her. They were shown into a large room with parquet wood floors, rich red walls and furniture in the same red and gold placed about the room. They found places to sit and waited for their host to arrive.   
  
Their wait was not long. A few minutes had passed when the door to the room opened and Alexei Nikolaev walked in with a stunning redhead on his arm. Alexei looked very much as he had the evening before. An elegant suit cut in the same trim style and obviously silk hung on his thin frame. This time   
everything was black, there was not a touch of color anywhere, until your eyes wandered the short distance to his companion. The woman was tiny compared to Alexei, possibly as small as Willow. Her hair was a shade of red that none of them had ever seen before, it looked like Molten copper, as if it would burn to touch. It fell in riotous curls halfway down her back. Her complexion was pale and smooth and her features utterly delicate. Spike thought she looked like one of Dru's dolls. Her eyes were a rich jade green and her simple silk sheath matched the color perfectly. She wore very little makeup and only a single strand of pearls for ornamentation. Alexei spoke as he entered the room, "My friends, I see that you have put my gift to fine use. This is my bondmate and my love, Katharine Shea."  
  
Just as Alexei finished his statement, four more people entered the room. Marie stepped forward, she looked stunning in a rich gold silk dress. The style was very simple and just slightly Asian in feel. Her hair was held back from her face with diamond clips. At her side was a lovely young man,  
actually a vampire. He was Marie's height exactly. He was slender and had a relaxed boneless quality to his movements. His features were very delicate without crossing the line into being feminine and his hair was a fine pale blonde, long enough to reach his cheekbones. His eyes were a soft grey color. His suit was simple and of a wheat colored linen, the shirt beneath was of a slightly paler color. Alexei continued his introductions, "You remember Marie, and this is her mate Karl Davis."  
  
Nicholas stepped up to Alexei's right. He looked completely different from the night before. Tonight he was elegant, polished. His long silvery hair had been pulled back into a tight braid and he wore a suit with a similar classic cut to Alexei's. It was also of a fine black silk, but his shirt and tie were a liquid silver color. There was still a faint smudge of eyeliner on his upper lids, but the heavy make-up of the night before was gone. A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties was at his side. He was possibly the most ordinary person in the room. At 5'10" he was significantly taller than Nicholas but still shorter than most of the men in the room. He was thin with relatively ordinary features and short light brown hair. Only his eyes, a stormy blue that held intelligence, kindness, and a certain fierceness  
showed him as anything but utterly pedestrian. He seemed uncomfortable in his tailored suit of a rich seal brown color. The careless cut of his hair further suggested that he did not normally dress this way. The two men did not look as though they belonged in the same room together, let alone bonded to each other. "And of course you have met Nicholas. I have his solemn promise that he will behave himself tonight. This is his bondmate Timothy Jordan. If you would be so kind as to remind us of your names, William." Alexei turned the floor over to Spike.  
  
While Timothy appeared uncomfortable it was quite possible that Spike was actually the most uncomfortable person in the room. It had been more than a century since he had dressed for a formal or even semi-formal occasion. The girls had picked a suit for him that he suspected came from the same  
designer that made Alexei's. The cut was the same and the fabric was silk. It was a deep blue color that Willow kept insisting made his eyes sparkle. He wasn't really sure why one would want their eyes to sparkle, but who was he to argue with the combined force of Cordelia, Buffy, and Willow. Tara had also informed him it looked rather nice, though she was unused to such things herself. He didn't let any of his uncertainty come through in his voice or stance however, as he answered Alexei. "Yes, of course. I am William, though I have been known as Spike for more than a century. This is my grandsire. He was called Angelus until just over a hundred years ago, a gypsy clan cursed him with his soul. He is now called Angel and is a champion for the Powers that Be." Spike gestured to Angel who looked much  
more at ease in his clothes than Spike felt. His suit of a much different, but still elegant cut, was a deep chocolate brown. Cordelia had said she wouldn't hear of him wearing black in clothes she chose. He stepped briefly forward and nodded at the group and then back to his place at Spike's side.  
  
"His companions are Cordelia Chase, she is his seer, and Wesley Windham-Pryce a one-time member of the Watcher's Council." They likewise stepped forward. Cordelia had her hair swept up and held in place with clips. Angel had been afraid to ask if the stones in them were real. If they were, as he suspected, the stones were clear bright rubies. They matched the shade of her lipstick and her dress perfectly. The dress, like so much of their clothing tonight, was silk. It reached nearly to the floor had a long slit up one side. The material hugged her every curve, while somehow managing to leave quite a bit to the imagination. She looked stunning and utterly at ease. It appeared as if Wesley also had some experience in dressing to impress, because he wore his clothes with a similar ease and grace. Apparently Cordelia's prohibition against black extended only to Angel. Wesley's suit and tie were black while the shirt was grey with just a  
hint of blue to it. Their moment of introduction passed and they stepped back.  
  
Spike continued, now re-introducing his own friends. "These are my companions. This is Buffy Summers, the slayer and her long-time watcher Rupert Giles. Buffy and Giles stepped forward as the others had done. Buffy's dress was sleeveless with a full skirt that reached the floor. It was made of raw silk, in a lavender shade, and was richly adorned with glass  
beads arranged in a large floral design against the bodice. Her hair was held in place with silver, beaded clips. Her make-up was soft and just barely there. A small silver-filigree locket hung around her neck. It looked like an antique. Giles had surprised the girls by announcing that he  
was choosing his own clothes for the evening and selecting a suit that perfectly matched their own choice. It was cut in a classic line and was a charcoal grey. The suit was wool and the matching shirt was silk. While he seemed a bit more formal, less relaxed, than Wesley or Cordelia had, he looked as though he belonged in these clothes.  
  
As they stepped back, Spike continued, "This is Willow, she has been with the slayer since she was 15. She has a great deal of power, but refrains from using it. Tara is her girlfriend and a powerful witch in her own right." Willow and Tara were holding hands as they stepped forward. Willow's hair and make-up were understated, allowing the gorgeous sweep of emerald green silk to take center stage. Her dress seemed to flow as if it were a living breathing entity itself. The dress was vintage, from the thirties and  
spoke to the glamorous ideals of that time. Her only ornamentation was a small simple band of gold that Tara had given to her nearly a year ago. Tara's dress was velvet. The skirt was long and voluminous without being full. The bodice was very simple with thin straps holding it in place. The color was a stormy blue shade. She wore her hair down , but pulled back with silver clips. She wore pearls at her throat and a ring that was the twin of Willow's.  
  
"And this is Xander, he has also been with the slayer since he was 15." Spike introduced the last member of his entourage. Despite all of his complaining beforehand, Xander had been quite easy to deal with on the shopping excursion. He actually seemed to enjoy himself, though he would never admit to that fact. His suit was a brown so dark it was nearly black. The silk tie and shirt were a rich deep shade of burgundy. He wore the clothes with an easy confidence that no one would have suspected. If a complete stranger were to see him, they might think that he dressed like this every day of his life.  
  
Introductions made, Spike tried to turn the conversation to business. "Now, I would like to discuss the terms of our remaining in the city."  
  
Alexei smiled, "And we shall, but first we will eat. I am rather certain that your companions as well as my own Katharine and Timothy will be hungry. After dinner we shall retire to the library and discuss your future in New York." Alexei's tone would brook no argument, while still managing to sound like a concerned host.  
  
Dinner was fabulous. Though it seemed odd that a vampire would employ an expert chef, Alexei assured them that the man had been brought from France to work for him. Conversation was mostly kept light and inconsequential.  
Each side tried some gentle probing with their questions but neither got very far.  
  
They spoke of careers and lives, or at least the public more normal parts of their lives. Katharine shared a bit about her job as the art expert for a special FBI unit designed to recover stolen art. She related the story of her meeting Alexei. She had actually been investigating him. They had been together for just over a year now. Timothy and Tara found a connection when they found that he was a professor of World History at NYU. This was Tara's field of study as well. Neither Timothy nor Nicholas were willing to discuss  
their relationship, though. Their interaction held a certain intimacy that was only present between people who were or had been lovers, but it was also clear that love was not a part of their relationship. There was pain and anger from both of them softened by a gentleness and compassion that seemed at odds with the other emotions. Timothy did share that he and Katharine had known each other for years and that she was his best friend. Karl Davis was a young vampire and Marie's only childe. He had yet to see his 50th birthday. In life he had been an artist, a painter. He and Marie had been married for more than twenty years now, making them the longest lasting couple at the table.  
  
Alexei hadn't really been expecting to hear any grand revelations at the dinner table, so it was probably a little irrational for him to be disappointed when he was proven right. He had learned little more than the girls majors, Cordelia's desire to be an actress, and the endless stream of jobs that Xander had worked at before finding a place in construction. He learned virtually nothing of the watchers. They carefully skirted questions about their lives and backgrounds. The vampires too were guarded in their responses. Marie had one asked about Drusilla, but the question was brushed aside. Hopefully Marie had been able to pick up something from the emotions at the table that he had missed in the actual conversation.  
  
"If everyone is finished here I suggest we retire to the library and discuss business." Alexei paused looking for confirmation that they were indeed finished. When he saw that they were he stood and led them to his personal library. The room was huge, at least as much floor space as the Magic Box. It held two levels. The lower level held floor to ceiling shelving all along the walls and was filled with comfortable furniture, reading lamps, and tables. There was a small iron staircase at one end which led to a second  
level. "The rest of my collection is upstairs. If you would like, I could perhaps arrange for you to see it." The words were addressed to Wesley who was looking around as if he had just found a corner of his own personal heaven.  
  
"There's more. Of course, the prophecy is what brought us here and I can't focus on anything else at the moment, but after, if there is time I would like to see." There was an almost childlike joy in his voice.  
  
"Ah yes, the prophecy. I know of the Prophecy of Six. I believe I may be of some assistance to you in this. Sit, friends and we will discuss such matters." Alexei's voice still held the graciousness of a good host, but was also touched with command now. They sat, waiting to hear what the vampire had to say. 


	4. Part 4

Fic: The First 4/?  
Series: The Prophecy of 6  
Author: DarkChilde  
Email: princess220@alltel.net  
Rating: Overall for series is a hard R.  
Summary: A prophecy takes the Scoobies to New York City where their lives will change forever.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Joss and others own it all. No profit is made. I do own several original characters in this story. They are from my, as yet unpublished, trilogy, Eternal.   
Spoiler Warnings: Anything through the season 6 episode, with Xander's wedding, is fair game. I don't think I have any blatant spoilers, but you never know what might pop up. This is actually set in what would be season 8.  
Distribution: List archives can have it. If anyone else wants it just let me know. I haven't turned anyone down yet.  
Feedback: Yes please. I live for it.  
Author's Notes: Okay first of all I have to thank my faithful beta Heather. Not that she'll ever see that, but oh well. Next, there are some things that you should probably know about this story. If this works out it will be the  
first part in a 6 part series. It's a cross-over with a trilogy of novels that I have written, but haven't found a publisher for yet. Given that no one on these lists is likely to have read them, I have tried to make everything very clear, but here are some basics. Alexei, a 300+ vampire controls the city of New York. He also has a human consort, Katharine. The vampires here are quite similar to Buffy vampires, but with a whole different culture. If anyone wants to know more about the novels, I'm always  
happy to talk about them. Spike knows Alexei, because he was master in New York when Spike and Drusilla were there in the 70's. Everything else should be explained in the fic.  
  
  
  
"Ah yes, the prophecy. I know of the Prophecy of Six. I believe I may be of some assistance to you in this. Sit, friends and we will discuss such matters."  
  
While everyone did as he asked, it was clear that they were not going to be passive and pliable for this conversation. "And I am sure that we can use any help that we can get, but first there are a few matters we must discuss." Spike spoke firmly. "We need to set down some terms for our visit here. Also you need to understand our power structure."  
  
"Certainly, I see the need for terms, unfortunately, I don't feel prepared to offer terms until we have spoken about the prophecy. As for understanding your power structure, I am ready and willing to hear that explanation. I expect it to be a rather confusing one, considering the rather unique  
composition of your group." There was a touch of amusement to Alexei's voice as he answered.  
  
"I suppose we can set aside the terms for a short while, but they must be set before we leave this place tonight. These people are my family, my people. I protect them as any master would his pack, but they are much more than that. They are my friends, my life. I claim them as my own, yet I do not own them. I do not do the decision making for this group, neither does any other individual. We decide things as a group. It's a strange thing for me, so I'm certain that it is even more so for you, but it is who we are." Spike had dropped his lower class accent and sneering manner for this  
speech. In life, he had been educated as a gentleman and he still held that capacity with language, he simply chose to reject it at most times. Now he needed Alexei to understand the sincerity of his words.  
  
Alexei was silent for a moment. William had lived in New York City for more than a year, and had been brought before Alexei more times than either of them would have liked. He had heard him under many different circumstances. He had even heard Spike's impassioned pleading for a cure for his love, and yet he had never heard this voice. Never once had the creature that called himself Spike allowed his shields, defenses, and layers of deception to drop enough that he could see through to the man behind, see through to William.  
When he finally responded to him, it was in a soft voice that dropped many of his own layers of protection. "You are right. This kind of arrangement is difficult for one as myself to understand. In life, my world was ruled over   
absolutely by my sovereign, my lord, my friend. As a vampire my only experience is with masters who rule absolutely over their province. I may never full comprehend your way, but I do respect it. This will not be a problem between us. Now I must share something with you that you may find difficult to understand or believe. I know that all of you are experienced with a certain kind of vampire, and some of you have heard or even seen things about my kind. Certainly, none of you know much about us, and normally I would maintain that secrecy, but I believe in this case you must  
understand."  
  
"Alexei, you can't." Nicholas broke in, fear and anger in his voice. "The Elders would not forgive this."  
  
"Nicholas, I both can and I will. The Elders can not afford to lose my support with the others. They can not afford for me to join Giovanni and his people. Even if they were to hear of this, they would turn aside. This is my land, I make the decisions here." Alexei's response was sharp.  
  
"Alexei, I know that you make the decisions, but I also know that you value the opinions of those of us close to you. I must recommend against this. Our secrets have been sacred for longer than you have existed. It is one thing to tell one woman, to tell this group which includes a slayer of our kind and members of the council is pure folly." Marie spoke in a much more subdued manner than Nicholas had, but her message was essentially the same.  
  
Alexei softened a bit, recognizing her genuine concern. "Marie, I do value your opinion, but our secrets will be safe with these, of that I am certain. Slayers have never been a serious problem for us, nor do I expect them to  
be. These men may have been Watchers once, but no longer. Their very acceptance into a family group with two vampires proves their ability to see truth rather than just the stories they have been told. In this, I believe we can trust them."  
  
"As you wish, my lord." Marie replied, offering no further argument. Nicholas looked unhappy but did not speak.  
  
Alexei turned back to Spike and the others. "I apologize for that display. There are things that you must know in order to trust me. Please recognize that my telling of these things is a gesture of trust on my part. My people have survived for the millennia that we have in large part by remaining hidden, not only from the common people, but from those such as yourself, from slayers, and most especially from the Council of Watchers. It is our law that this story shall not pass to human ears that we do not plan on making one of us. I have broken that law once before. My love, Katharine will never be a vampire. She does not wish it, and I would not force it upon her. For love I told her this story. For trust I tell you." Alexei paused here hoping for some kind of reassuring response from the others it came  
from Wesley.  
  
"One of my areas of scholarship with the council was on the ancients. That is what we call your kind, as most of the oldest vampires we are aware of seem to be of your kind. There was little information to be known, but there were a few things that I believe are relevant. The incredible secrecy of your kind was well noted. Your reluctance to break from tradition was also prominent. So, I do believe you when you tell us that this is a tremendous act of trust. You are right, I am no longer a part of the council either by employment or by inclination. I no longer believe in the black and white world that the Council tells us exists. I do however believe that they do a tremendous amount of good in the world. I can not promise you that your words will not make it back to them. What I can promise is that I would only betray your trust if I believed it to be necessary for the good of all. I would tell them, only if I believed that doing so would bring about a safer world."  
  
The answer was honest. Alexei believed that merely from the tone it was given in. He glanced at Marie who nodded almost imperceptibly to confirm this. He then turned towards the other Watcher in the group. "And you Mr. Giles?"  
  
Giles answer was swift and sure. "I have had very little contact with the Council in recent years, and have only initiated that contact once. I no longer believe in their ideals, I'm not certain I ever did. I can not make promises about what I have not heard, but unless you are about to tell me that you and yours have secretly set up great slaughterhouses where you murder innocents on a daily basis, I sincerely doubt that you have any cause to worry that your trust will be broken." His disdain for the organization that had trained him and shaped him from his youth was clear.  
  
Alexei received the same small nod from Marie indicating that this man too, told the truth. "Good. This is an ancient story as you may have guessed. My kind have many legends about our origins. I do not know which is true, nor does my master who is the oldest vampire I have ever encountered.  
Regardless, our origins are rather irrelevant. What is important is that in the early days of humanity there was only one kind of vampire. All vampires were as I am. We are stronger than the vampires that you have learned about, not so much physically, though we are stronger and faster, but we have power that is kept from them. Our powers are many and varied. I have the ability to influence individuals with the sound of my voice, I can manipulate my environment, the temperature and appearance of the things around me. Nicholas can call the darkness to him, he can cloak himself in it, even during the day. He can walk among mortals in this manner. He can send emotion with his voice. Others can shapeshift or call animals to themselves. Virtually any power that you have ever read in fiction as belonging to  
vampires belongs to one or more of us. By the time humanity was building cities and developing government we were already forming the structure that still exists today. A ruling body was established. It has had many names but is now called the Council of Elders. It has always been made up of the 9 oldest living vampires, regardless of power. The idea is that much wisdom must be gained in order to survive the lengths of time that the Elders have. Their rule was to be followed without question. Their first act was to  
organize vampire society. Many of the rituals of greeting that my kind practice are from these early decisions made by the council. The established the strongest vampires as masters over a domain. A master's rule was absolute. This system and the supremacy of the elders lasted for centuries,  
even millennia. A relatively short time ago, maybe 2000 years, a group broke away from us. Our way had always told us that we were not superior to the humans, we co-exist with them. They are our primary source of food, and as such many of us choose to kill to survive, but we are not superior to them. In many ways we were a part of the human world. They knew of our existence, our masters were frequently close advisers to the human rulers of an area. We were often prominent merchants. This small group of rebels wished to  
change that. They saw themselves as superior to the humans. For nearly a century a bloody war raged between the two groups and many humans were slaughtered by the rebels or simply caught in the crossfire. The humans began to fight back, a small group of us assisted them. We formed the   
Council of Watchers and through magic and ritual helped them to find the Slayer. Slayers have existed since the beginning of time, their purpose was to be a force of balance in the world. In particular they were to stop the powers of chaos from gaining dominion. We strangely enough helped them to  
become what they are today. We taught the Watchers how to locate and train their girls to fight and kill more and more effectively. It did not take long for millions of us to die in this battlefield. Eventually the Elders decided that the rebels would be outcast forever. They would not be allowed  
entrance to our society, they would remain outside of it. Unfortunately, we were already losing what could be called the PR battle with the humans. Too many of them were dying at the hands of vampires. The only way that the Elders could save us from this righteous indignation was to begin to hide. The laws that keep our ways hidden from the outside world were created then. We may not tell those who we do not plan on turning of our existence. We must hide our kills. In short we should be invisible to the world around us. The leadership also made great efforts to erase every human record of our existence, those among us that could effect memory removed the memory of us from our few remaining allies minds. Our enemies were left with only the knowledge of the outcast, not of us. I can not explain why it happened, though there are those among us who have theories, but over the next several centuries the outcast became weaker and weaker until they were as they are today. William, Angelus you may be interested to hear the name of the vampire that led the outcast. His name was Aurelius. You are his direct descendants and for that reason you are among the most powerful of your kind. I am in no way trying to make my kind into some noble creature. We are not, we are in many ways, very human. There are those among us who are  
simply evil, there are also those who are a great deal more righteous than I, but one of the things that we retained that the outcast did not was our ability to rule our thirst. We choose to be who we are. They, for the most part do not. The two of you have met unique circumstances that have restored your control to you, but few of your kind have that. It is because we choose that you can trust me and mine. We choose not to kill you. Most of us choose not to kill at all." When he quit speaking the silence fell heavy on the room. It was a lot of information to digest all at once.  
  
Finally, Giles broke the silence. "You have said that the Elders hold absolute control, and yet you spoke with your people of how they needed your support. I may be overstepping my bounds to ask, but what does an absolute  
ruling body need with your support."  
  
Alexei sighed, but answered the question. "The outcast are not the only group to have challenged the Elders. Very recently a group of young vampires, their leadership is mostly from the Italian renaissance, has been trying to break with the elders. Their public voice is Giovanni, it is  
rumored that he is the bastard son of Lorenzo De Medici. He calls his people the Children of Reason. They believe that the time has come to retake our place at humanities side. He believes that modern science will protect us, that we will no longer be seen merely as monsters. He advocates revealing  
ourselves to humanity. He also wishes to do away with the old system of masters answering to the elders and establish an elected body to rule over us democratically. He is an idealist, and while I find beauty in his ideals, I do not believe that the world is ready to hear them. Unfortunately for the Elders, he and his followers are among the most powerful vampires in existence. They control several major cities including, Paris, London, and Boston. What they lack is organization. Their very ideals keep them from having a strong leader and factions split the vote on every policy. They acchieve very little, but have a great deal of potential. They would very much like to include me as a supporter of theirs. I have thus far remained my neutrality. Giovanni is welcome in my city he has free passage, but neither do I choose to break from the Elders. If I were to leave there are many who would follow. This incarnation of the Elders is comprised largely of relatively weak vampires for all their years, and the few with great power feel much as I do, or so go the rumors."  
  
Giles nodded. Angel spoke, "I think we can understand that, and for the record I believe you are right. Perhaps one day people will be able to accept our existence, but for now they are not ready. There are too many people like the Council in the world who see things only in terms of good  
and evil, black and white, and miss all of the subtleties in between."  
  
"I understand your reason for telling us this, and recognize it for the great act of trust that it is. Forgive me if I do not return that trust just yet. I assume that you tell us this to emphasize your status as something less than evil." Giles voiced his own doubt.  
  
"Certainly that is why I tell you. I want you to believe me when I tell you I wish to help. I do. I have studied the Prophecy of Six for most of my lifetime now. The evil that is to come could destroy everything, not just your world, but mine as well. If preventing that means allying myself with the Slayer then I am happy and even honored to do so. I believe that I have books in this library that you do not have any access to. I also have access to books in my Master's possession. I believe that with my help you and  
yours stand a much better chance of defeating the six evils, and finding those that are prophesied to fight this fight." Alexei answered easily. He had won, enough of their trust that they would work with him, he was certain of that.  
  
"Whoa, you mean that there is a prophecy about who's going to defeat this thing. Why didn't we know about that part Giles." Buffy interjected.  
  
"Probably because we are dealing with commentaries and translations that are several thousand years removed from the original prophecies, and we have fragments at best. I'm very curious to hear what you have found." Giles academic nature had won out over any mistrust he still felt.  
  
"You're going to give us access to these prophecies?" Spike questioned his accent and demeanor fully back in place.  
  
Alexei smiled smoothly as he answered, "Ahh my dear, William. I think it is time that we discussed those terms that you were so eager to set. I propose to grant you free access to my library and the expertise of both myself and  
my close advisers in this room. What I ask of you is merely that you share any information or insights that you find with me and that you report in to me every day that you are in the city."  
  
"That's all?" Xander spoke for the first time since they had begun their business. "You want us to tell you what we know?" It was obvious that he still had his doubts about the sincerity of Alexei.  
  
"That is all I ask. I want to see this thing destroyed as much as you. At this point maybe more because I understand more fully what it is and what it could do if unleashed on the world. Are we agreed?" Alexei tried to sound reassuring as he spoke.  
  
"If you'll give us just a moment." Spike addressed Alexei, "We need to discuss this."  
  
Of course. We will attend to some other business while you talk. We will return in ten minutes." Alexei rose even as he was speaking. His companions stood and followed him out the door.  
  
"So how do we know we can trust them." Buffy was still wary.  
  
"I guess we really don't, not anymore than they know they can trust us." Willow answered her.  
  
"I don't really think we have a lot of choice in the matter. If he's telling us the truth about having access to a great deal more knowledge about the prophecies than we have, then we need that knowledge." Giles wasn't quite sure that he trusted them himself, but their knowledge could be invaluable.  
  
"That being said, I think we should consider the fact that Alexei knows that too. If he were really trying to manipulate us somehow, he could have demanded much more and been reasonably certain that we would accept his conditions. It might not be a reason to trust him, but it is a reason to  
believe that he is being honest about this one thing." Angel rationalized.  
  
"Okay so are we going to agree?" Spike asked.  
  
"I think so." Giles answered him.  
  
"Like Angel said, if he was trying to cheat us he could have done much more. We don't have a lot of options here." Cordelia chimed in.  
  
The conversation considered in this vein until Alexei returned. "My friends, I hope you have reached some decision." He addressed them.   
  
"We agree to your terms. Now I think we'd like at least a little of the information that you promised us." Spike answered for the group.  
  
"I can give you a brief overview of the knowledge, but I imagine that your scholars would like the opportunity to review the materials for themselves."  
  
Wesley nodded and Giles spoke. "We would."  
  
"Well then, I will let you know the basics. I have gained access to literally thousands of versions of the prophecies. The oldest and most complete version that I have found was taken from a very old vampire that I killed last year. He found it in Wales centuries before I was turned. Basically what this version of the prophecy set down was a series of six evils, "And the evil shall arrive as Fire and Ice, Drowning floods and crippling plague, Eternal day and darkest night." Some of the other versions and some of the commentaries offer a bit more description of what these might be. It also tells of six warriors who will defeat these evils. "For six shall defeat the six which destroy. Three creatures of light and faith and three knowing only night, bound in pairs most unlikely shall begin to fight." There is more, some description of the pairs involved, but it's all rather vague. Most of the scholars agree that the six will be three humans bonded to three vampires but beyond that there is little that we have determined for sure." Alexei gave this short version of what he knew.  
  
"Fascinating, I've only heard of a relative few bondings between humans and vampires and of course two of those are in this room. Have you considered that?" Wesley was curious as to whether one or both of the bonded pairs here were implicated by the prophecy.  
  
"We have of course considered it. I don't believe that Katharine and myself are one of the pairs spoken of by the prophecy, mostly because only the defiance of a related prophecy allows us to be together. It would not be unheard of that one prophecy cancelled out another, but I don't believe that to be the case. There are other reasons, but that is the major one. Timothy and Nicholas steadfastly refuse to believe that they may be involved with the prophecy but I have yet to find any reason to exclude them. With your permission, I would like to call in an expert on several of the languages that my books are in. He is human, and has worked for me for more than about a decade now. While he has a somewhat more flexible sense of morality than  
most humans, he has always dealt honorably with me." Alexei had been waiting for an opportunity to bring in this friend. "He has not yet been given the opportunity to examine these works, but I believe he could be of some help."   
  
After some brief discussion it was agreed that the help would be welcomed. They had now talked most of the night. They needed to return to their hotel before dawn came. The humans would return in the early afternoon after grabbing a few precious hours of sleep. The vampires would join them as soon as the sun had set.  
  
"Goodnight my friends. I understand your reluctance to accept my further hospitality, but if you should wish to leave your tiny rooms at any point in this journey simply let me know. I will arrange for you to have much nicer  
accommodations." Alexei's voice had become the voice of the gracious host yet again.  
  
"Thank you, but I believe we will be perfectly happy where we are. Not that we don't trust you, but lets just say it is perhaps better not to test that trust." Giles answered him.  
  
Alexei laughed. "I see why you and yours have survived as long as you have. It will be a pleasure to see you tomorrow." With that he took his leave, followed by his companions. 


	5. Part 5

Fic: The First 5/?  
Series: The Prophecy of 6  
Author: DarkChilde  
Email: princess220@alltel.net  
Rating: Overall for series is a hard R.  
Summary: A prophecy takes the Scoobies to New York City where their lives will change forever.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters. Joss and others own it all. No profit is made. I do own several original characters in this story. They are from my, as yet unpublished, trilogy, Eternal.   
Spoiler Warnings: Anything through the season 6 episode, with Xander's wedding, is fair game. I don't think I have any blatant spoilers, but you never know what might pop up. This is actually set in what would be season 8.  
Distribution: List archives can have it. If anyone else wants it just let me know. I haven't turned anyone down yet.  
Feedback: Yes please. I live for it.  
Author's Notes: Okay first of all I have to thank my faithful beta Heather. Not that she'll ever see that, but oh well. Next, there are some things that you should probably know about this story. If this works out it will be the  
first part in a 6 part series. It's a cross-over with a trilogy of novels that I have written, but haven't found a publisher for yet. Given that no one on these lists is likely to have read them, I have tried to make everything very clear, but here are some basics. Alexei, a 300+ vampire controls the city of New York. He also has a human consort, Katharine. The vampires here are quite similar to Buffy vampires, but with a whole different culture. If anyone wants to know more about the novels, I'm always  
happy to talk about them. Spike knows Alexei, because he was master in New York when Spike and Drusilla were there in the 70's. Everything else should be explained in the fic.  
  
  
  
The gang returned to their hotel. Most of them settling in for the night to sleep. Angel and Spike weren't ready to sleep yet and had both stayed up. Angel had taken up residence in a corner reading. Spike was watching television, but obviously bored. They had been there for a little more than an hour when one of the bedroom doors opened and Xander emerged.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." He yawned and stretched as he walked out of the room. He had replaced the formal clothes of the evening with a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Spike. "Anything worth watching?"  
  
"Nah, just infomercials. Want to go down and play a game of pool?" Spike was hopeful. He was bored, and Xander was a halfway decent pool player.  
  
"Sure." The two of them left the room. "Remind me to thank Cordy for actually finding a hotel that had the activity center open 24 hours a day."  
  
"Yeah, glad she thought of it." They made their way through the maze of hallways to a small activity center with a couple of pool tables and ping pong.  
  
They had played a few games without saying anything important. They chatted about the city and the work that Xander had left in Sunnydale. Spike was racking the balls up for another game when Xander turned the conversation to a more serious topic. "It's later, Spike."  
  
"What?" Xander had this rather obnoxious habit of throwing him completely off track.  
  
"You said we could talk later about what the whole claiming thing meant, and as you put off answering me, I've got more questions for you too. They were talking about bonded pairs tonight and Alexei and Nicholas referred to the humans with them as their bondmates. They said that the other vampire was Marie's mate. I want to know what's the difference between them and what's different between bonded pairs and any other person that a vampire claims." Xander babbled his way through the questions. He just hoped that Spike would actually answer him this time.   
  
Spike took a moment arranging things before he allowed himself to answer Xander's question. "It's all really complicated, and enough of it isn't really done by vamps that aren't like Alexei that I'm not sure how much I can tell you, but I'll try. Okay, let's start with the basic concept of a claim. I told you that it means that a vampire owns someone else. That's really the idea, it's a way of marking someone else as yours. Mostly it's a matter of being under the vamps protection. The physical claim is usually a visible bite. A single bite can be all that there is to a claim. There's a stronger bond if the vampire takes blood from the one he has claimed on a regular basis. In your case, I issued a verbal claim. I haven't tasted your blood, and chances are, I never will, but you are still under my protection."  
  
"Okay, I get that, so what's the difference between that and what Alexei and the girl are?"  
  
This is where the ritual stuff starts to come in. To be a bondmate to a vampire is to have shared blood with them. Usually bondmates are both vampires, they share blood on a fairly regular basis and there is usually some amount of ceremony involved as well. The term also usually implies that they are lovers. It's very rare but occasionally a vampire will make a bondmate out of a human companion. It's like the claim only involves the human also taking blood from the vampire. The rituals can get fairly esoteric and from what I understand the effects of the bond, vary greatly depending on the ceremony used. The thing between Marie and her mate is much the same. It's just that they've been together longer, their bond is deeper, their marriage also gives them the upgrade in terms." Spike had tried to make that as succinct and academic as he could. He actually knew a little more of the ceremonies involved, but hoped that Xander wouldn't question him further.   
  
"So, I guess that means that whatever else happens, we'll just be back-up for this fight. I mean, none of us are bonded or whatever, and that's what Alexei's prophecy says." Xander sounds both a little disappointed and relieved.   
  
"Things could always change, but yes as things stand now, none of us could be the prophesied warriors." Spike was careful to keep his voice flat and dry. It wasn't as if he had never thought of bonding to one of these people he considered his own. He had, but he didn't believe any of them would allow it, and he wouldn't risk their rejection.  
  
"Oh really, and who do you think of this group, that might change for?" Xander was curious now. It was clear in Spike's words that he believed there was potential for pairs in their group.  
  
"Angel and the princess for one. They're already tied up together by the powers. Her visions tie her to him almost as surely as the bond. Besides, he's in love with her." This answer was matter of fact.  
  
Xander just stared for a moment, when he found his voice it was still full of disbelief, shock. "Angel is in love with Cordelia. Since when?"  
  
Spike laughed. "How would I know? Not like I've been there to see it. He is though. Just watch them sometime."  
  
"Ooookay. So what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Is it possible that you could become bonded to one of us, that you could be part of the prophecy?" Xander sounded impatient. Wasn't the question obvious.  
  
"Oh. I really rather doubt it." Spike answered in that same dry flat tone he had used earlier.  
  
"Why not? Don't you want to? Are we not good enough for you or something?" Spike looked away. He really didn't want to deal with this. "Come on, Spike. Surely there's one of us that wouldn't be that bad to tie yourself to." Xander continued his merciless questioning.  
  
Spike had to fight for the control, not to answer that question truthfully. Oh yes, there was someone he would tie himself to in an instant. He had toyed with the idea of bonding to one of these humans for some time now. They all had their merits and in his way, he loved them all, they were his family. In reality though, there were only two that he could actually see himself bonded to, Willow and Xander. He loved them for their beauty, their fidelity, and their strength. Spike had never seen two humans who were as lovely as they were, and he had seen more than he cared to think about. Willow was all soft curves and delicate beauty with her porcelain skin and fiery red hair. Xander was a complete contrast to her. Tall and strong, all long lean lines with skin that held the sun even in the depths of winter and that beautiful chocolate hair and eyes. They were perfect. That was just surface attraction though, what really drew him was who they were. They were the most faithful friends he had ever known. They would stand by Buffy to the end of the world. He didn't believe that they would do the same for him, he hadn't earned that kind of treatment yet, but they would do it for each other and a few people who had entered their circle. And they were strong. They had survived what had killed slayers and sent watchers running for shelter, and they had done it without the benefit of special abilities for many years, Xander still did. Willow was simply not an option for the bond. She had ceased to be the moment she tied herself, body and soul to Tara. He couldn't begrudge them that. There was love in it's purest form between the two of them, they deserved their happiness. Their bond would never allow the intrusion of his own. Xander was a bit more complex. There were no other ties that prevented the bond. There was a long history of distrust, not really of Spike, though that too was present, but of the world in general. The bonds were built on trust, and Spike wasn't sure that Xander could trust in that way. Then there was the matter of their relationship. In the last couple of years they had become friends, good friends, but Spike was certain that was all the further that Xander ever wanted the relationship to go. Sex wasn't necessary to the bond, but a certain amount of intimacy was. It was something difficult to achieve under the best of circumstances, and these would not be. Humans had so many hang-ups about gender and affection. They would stand in the way every bit as much as Xander's, and if he was honest his own, trust issues.  
  
"Uhmm, Spike? You want to come back to me, here?" Xander gently pulled Spike from his thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, pet. I was just...thinking." Spike slipped into silence again, speaking just before Xander questioned him. "It's not a matter of whether I want to. I don't actually think that any of you would be willing, besides it's an exchange of blood. I don't know if it would even work when I can't bite."  
  
"Oh. I hadn't thought about that." Xander yawned, the kind of deep yawn that only happens when you're really tired.  
  
"I think, you should get some sleep. Come on, lets go back."   
  
"I'm not sleepy." Xander spoke through another thick yawn.  
  
"Sure you're not, but we ought to get back up there anyway." Spike started out the door, trusting that Xander would follow. He did.  
  
They went quickly and quietly up the stairs and back to their rooms. Spike hoped that this would be the end of Xander's questions, but knew that realistically it would not. Despite Xander's protests, he went immediately into one of the small bedrooms and collapsed, still dressed on one of the beds. Spike turned out the light and whispered as he left the room, "Goodnight, Xan." 


	6. Part 6

The First: Version Slash 6/?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A loud rasping noise and sudden bright light brought Xander awake with a start. "What?" He didn't wake easily in the best of times and the last weeks had not been.   
  
"It's just me Xander. It's almost noon." Willow's clear voice reached through the haze of sleep. "Are you okay?" There was just a touch of concern there.  
  
Xander sat up slowly, still trying to shake the heavy sleep that had claimed him. "Fine. Weird dreams. Coffee?" He wasn't up for speaking in complete sentences yet.  
  
"Out here. Get dressed. You missed breakfast, but we'll get you something to eat. Then, you and I are going on a shopping trip." Willow didn't elaborate. It would be futile until Xander had his first dose of caffeine.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Xander felt something approaching human. At the very least he was more alert, even if his dream world kept trying to intrude on these daylight hours. "So where is everyone?" Xander asked Willow, having just noticed that they seemed to be alone in the suite.  
  
"Giles, Tara, Cordy, and Wes went on to Alexei's. They were up at the crack of dawn. Who would have thought we'd ever see Cordelia awake and ready to go before six am. Buffy went with them, but by now she's out seeing the vampire hotspots. Apparently Alexei set things up so she would have a guide. It's not just vampire stuff. Buffy said that he wanted her to see how his city ran. She'll be seeing clubs like the one we met him in, and that sort of thing. Angel and Spike are sleeping."   
  
"And what are we doing?"  
  
"Well, apparently because we overslept, we were elected to do some shopping. We need some spell supplies and Giles wants us to check out a couple of rare book stores. Then there's this whole list of stuff that Buffy says she needs if she's going to have stay another couple of weeks in a hotel room. Cordelia had a list too, but thankfully it was shorter. If we manage to get all that finished it was suggested that I make some upgrades to the laptop, at Alexei's expense." Willow's eyes glittered as she said this last.  
  
"That could almost be more dangerous than letting Cordy into the dress stores." Xander began with a smile, but his words faded towards the end and a look of pain crossed his face.  
  
Willow rushed to his side. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Xander slowly shook his head as if trying to clear it of something. "I'm not sure. It was strange. I've been getting these flashes all day long. They're scenes, from my dreams last night. This last, it was intense." He paused, trying to find a way to explain what had just happened in his mind, rubbing absently at his wrist. "Spike and I were up real late. He was explaining all this stuff about bonds and bondmates and claiming. Esoteric vampire crap. I asked him if he thought any of us could be in the prophecy. I don't remember quite how that came about. It was something he said. Anyway he told me that Angel is in love with Cordelia, weird huh? Then he said that he didn't think he could be bound to anyone because of the chip. I came up and went to bed. Must have been too much talk, because I dreamed these really strange things. I dreamed about Cordy and Angel and I dreamed about Spike. There was some kind of ritual and it was weird, because you had to do a spell and Spike bit me." Xander lifted his wrist and held it out as if for inspection. "Here, on the wrist. Anyway, now I'm getting these flashes. Spike just bit in the dream and it hurt. You don't think it means anything. Do you?"  
  
Willow tried to take in all the information that Xander had just given her. It was a little difficult in this garbled form, but after a moment she started putting the pieces together. "You dreamed the bonding ceremony, first between Angel and Cordelia, and then between you and Spike. I think we should talk to Giles. We'll make the magic shop and book store runs and then take care of this. Or maybe I should just call him."  
  
"No. Let's go ahead with the shopping. I feel fine, really. If we call Giles, he'll just want us to go over there right now. Then you'll be stuck doing all the shopping by yourself."   
  
"Okay, but you tell me the very instant anything happens. Do you understand me?" Willow sounded fierce.   
  
"Absolutely." Xander nodded his agreement. Willow grabbed her various lists and they left to begin their shopping trip.  
  
Several hours and six taxis later, they arrived at Alexei's office complex. They stopped at the front desk, where the same woman from the night before greeted them. "Welcome back. I have IDs for you." She handed them each a small laminated badge with their pictures and a number on them. "These will get you into the building at any time of the day or night. You'll need to check with the desk to find out the current passcode on the elevator. It changes every eight hours at midnight, eight am, and four pm. To get the current passcode, you will scan your badges, like this." The woman swiped Willow's badge across a small metal plate. "Normally it will ask you for your voice identification match. All you need to do for that is say your name. As soon as Alexei's cheif of security gets back from lunch, I'll send him up to get your voice verification set up. When the computer confirms who you are, the passcode will flash on this screen for 5 seconds. Remember it, because you can only check it once a day. I'll let you up this time." Willow and Xander took their badges and followed the efficient woman to the elevators, repeating the process of last night.  
  
Madeleine was waiting for them in the lobby. "I'll show you to the library. After today, you'll be on your own. Mr. Nikolaev says you are to have free-run of all but his study and bedroom suite. I would suggest acquainting yourself with the layout as soon as possible." Xander had to wonder where Alexei had managed to find such a dour woman. She reminded him vaguely of the librarian at his grade school. He and that woman had never gotten along. Somehow, he didn't think he'd fare much better with Madeleine. He and Willow were shown in to the vast library they had seen, only briefly the night before.   
  
Wesley was nowhere to be seen, apparently wandering amongst the books somewhere. The others had already returned to their usual routine. Tara sat at a large round table skimming the pages of an ancient looking book, looking for a useful reference. Giles was at another table, examining the things that Tara found. Cordelia was working on a laptop computer, carefully compiling information. Willow had a feeling that Alexei might be getting more than he bargained for in his daily reports. The three of them were so deeply involved in their work that they did not even notice Willow and Xander's entrance.   
  
"Hey guys? We're here. Giles we need to ask you about something." Willow greeted the group. Tara looked up with a warm smile, but quickly went back to her reading. Cordelia didn't even glance over, she was so absorbed in her work.   
  
"You've been to a magic shop I see, and found me some books as well." Giles acknowledged.   
  
"Yeah. There were a couple of the books on your list that we couldn't find. Got all the supplies though, including some extras. Something happened this morning I think you should know about. Xander, tell him." The words weren't a suggestion, or even a request. They were an order, plain and simple. The more Willow had thought about her earlier conversation with Xander, the more concerned she had become. She wanted answers, even if he didn't.  
  
"You're all right, I hope." Giles asked, looking them over for any visible sign of attack.  
  
"Fine. It's really not that big a deal, just some vivid dreams is all." Willow threw Xander a look of warning, "Okay, okay, maybe a little more than that."  
  
Giles sighed, why was nothing easy when it came to this boy. "Just tell me what happened."  
  
"I had these really vivid dreams last night. They were about something Spike and I had talked about. Anyway, when I first got up this morning I was getting these little flashes of the dreams, even after my morning coffee and everything. They were really clear, I could even feel pain from them. That was the last one though. I didn't have any after we left the hotel."  
  
"He dreamed about the bonding rituals Giles." Willow added, not wanting to leave out any potentially important bit of information.  
  
"It's nothing, right. I mean, you know, just dreams." Xander sought reassurance.  
  
Giles took a moment to think. Xander could be right, it could just be dreams, but it could be something more than that. "Generally when dreams are strong enough to intrude on your mind during your waking hours, they are a little more than just dreams. Sometimes they are precognitive, other times they are true visions. We should follow up on this."  
  
"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." A voice called from across the room. It was Marie. When she didn't get a response she continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you. I have only just risen. I was coming to offer you some help with the research, when I overheard the end of this conversation."  
  
Giles nodded, accepting her explanation. "I understand. How might you be able to help?"  
  
Marie crossed the space to join them. "I don't know how much you know about me."  
  
Cordelia spoke up from the computer, still not turning to look at them. "You're an empath. Don't think I'm not listening guys, just working."  
  
Marie smiled just a bit. "She is correct, but since I was bonded to Karl, I have become something more. Karl had his own psychic and empathic abilities and through our bond, I now share some of those. I can share images with a willing mind. So, if you are willing, I may be able to examine this dream of the young man's. It may help you to know it's nature."  
  
Giles seemed to consider this for a moment. "It may help, but it's Xander's choice, not mine."  
  
"Of course." Marie turned to face Xander. "Are you willing?" Xander reluctantly nodded. "We will need some quiet. There is a small conference room through the door to your left. We will still be close enough that your friends will hear you if you call out."  
  
Xander turned and went through the door without hesitation. Marie followed.  
  
"You are afraid. I know it's not of me." Marie commented after having shut the door behind them.  
  
"No. You don't scare me, but your power does. You'll be able to see into my mind?" Xander sounded uncertain as he answered her.  
  
Marie smiled gently at him. She liked him. "Only what you wish me to see. If you are not willing, I cannot see it. There are those with the power to wrest such things from your mind, but I am not one of them."  
  
"Let's do it."   
  
Marie reached out and clasped Xander's hands in her own. It took her a moment to adjust from the rush of emotions that she could feel with the contact. "Just think about the dream. Don't try to force it, let it in at the side of your brain."   
  
Xander calmed at the soothing tone in Marie's voice and began to focus on the dream. It still came in flashes of imagery rather than the movie version of his sleep, but they were more complete this time. All of them, Alexei's people and the others were in a large room lit only with candles. A ritual was just ending, a ritual that left Cordelia shaking in the grip of Angel. She looked pale and there was just a trace of blood smeared across her lips. Then Willow was there chanting and marking both Spike and himself with some magical mixture. He was quite certain that he didn't want to know what was in it. It only took a few moments for her to complete whatever magic she was performing. Then there was a ceremony, ritual, circles were cast, words were chanted. The images her were less strong, but the sound and touches were there. Cool hands held him close. The chanting never stopped as his own mouth was filled with something, there was a sharp metallic tang and he knew in that instant it was blood. Then there was a quick sharp pain and he felt a cool tongue lapping at his wrist. That was it, it was all he had, the end of the dream.  
  
"Xander. Let the dream go. Come back to us now." Marie's soft voice called Xander back from the dream world that was so very vivid. Marie released Xander's hands and brushed a few stray hairs back from his face in a maternal gesture. "That was difficult. Are you okay?" Her words held concern, her brief sojourn into the mind of one Xander Harris had made her care for him as if he were her own.   
  
"I'll be okay. Did it work? Can you tell me anything?" Xander asked.  
  
"It did work. I think perhaps we should return to your friends, before I tell you the contents of the dream. Just one thing first, what is your relationship with William?" Marie had been in close proximity to both of them in the last two days and while she picked up affecion, loyalty, and protectiveness from both, she would not have thought them to be lovers. The dream made her wonder if she was off in that assessment.  
  
"With Spike? We're friends I guess. He's tried to kill all of us, but since the initiative put the chip in, well he's been there for us. He's fought when he didn't have to, saved Buffy's little sister's life. He's earned our trust and friendship, despite whatever he has done." Xander answered her question truthfully, knowing she would sense a lie.  
  
Marie nodded as if he had confirmed something for her. "Let's go to your friends then."  
  
Giles, Tara, and even Cordelia looked up from their work, when Xander and Marie re-entered the room. "Where's Willow?" Xander inquired.  
  
"I sent her on to complete her shopping. She was fretting and none of us were able to accomplish much of anything." Giles smiled as he thought about the small redhead who played mother to them all from time to time. "Any luck?"  
  
"Indeed. I believe I saw the vast majority of this dream. I can't verify for you what it might mean, but I can tell you some things about it. First and foremost, the rituals used in this dream are well and truly bonding rituals. They are not the same as the ones that tie myself and Karl or Alexei and Katharine. They bear a close resemblance to the ritual that tied Timothy to Nicholas. There was another spell, interwoven into one of the bonding ceremonies in the dream. A spell that I believe your Willow devised. It allowed William to bite, but not indiscriminately. In a way it was a second bond between him and his bondmate. It tied them together. William may bite only when the other consents. It was a complex bit of casting. I do not believe there are many in my scope of experience that could accomplish it." Marie offered.  
  
Giles looked from Marie to Xander, wondering how much more she saw in her brief glimpse into Xander's mind. "There were two rituals. Who did they bond?"  
  
Marie looked to Xander. "It isn't my place to say."  
  
Xander sighed as he stepped forward. "It's okay. They'll have to know sooner or later anyway. The first ritual bound Angel to Cordelia. The second one bound Spike and I."   
  
Giles raised an eyebrow, but that was the only sign of shock on his face. Cordelia on the other hand looked like she might faint at any moment. Xander moved quickly to her. "Come on Cordy, breathe."   
  
Cordy looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Give a girl a minute to adjust would you." Xander knew then that she was going to be okay. He gave her a quick squeeze and turned back to Giles.  
  
"So, now we know they are actual real rituals and not something my brain just spit out. What's the next step?" Xander asked.  
  
"What else, research." Tara picked up a book.  
  
"A good idea. I'll get you a general outline of the spells involved and a list of relevant books. You should be able to figure out the rituals used from them." Marie sat down and quickly wrote on a few sheets of paper. "This should get you started. I'll bring the outline and a more comprehensive list shortly." She reached out a hand towards Xander who clasped her hand in his. "Until later."   
  
Xander begged off of research for a few minutes. He was hungry. As he slipped out of the room and went in search of the kitchen, Xander opened the note that Marie had slipped to him. It was quite simple, asking him to bring Spike, or William as she called him, and meet her in an adjacent room later in the evening. Xander wanted to trust her. She seemed nice and he had already let her in his head. But he didn't know if he should be hiding things from the others. He'd just have to think on it. There were a couple of hours until Spike would be here anyway. 


	7. Part 7

The First: Version Slash 7/?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Xander was having a difficult time staying focused. He wasn't used to his research being quite so personal. It was strange to think of the implications of the dream, or whatever it had been. The rituals were real, so he hadn't just been making things up based on what Spike had told him. Buffy had dreams about the future, or she used to anyway, but nothing like that ever happened to him. It wasn't supposed to happen to him. He was the normal one, the regular guy.   
  
Then there was the whole idea itself. He wished now that he had asked more questions about this stuff when he had Spike talking. He still wasn't quite sure what it all meant. Was he going to have Spike's strength or something? Marie had said she shared her husband's powers now that they were bondmates. Would this be the same kind of thing? It was too weird to think about being tied to Spike. Particularly if he started thinking about the strange vampires he had encountered here in New York. They all had bondmates, and that seemed to mean something. Alexei and that woman were obviously a couple. Marie was married to her mate. Then there was Nicholas. He wasn't sure what to make of Nicholas and the man, Timothy. They weren't a couple, didn't seem to be friends even, but there was something about them, like they were 2 parts of the same whole. Was that what it would be like? It was just all too much to think about. Didn't help any that the others kept asking if he was okay, like he was sick or something. If Willow offered to bring him one more thing he might just have to scream. Then there was of course the matter of the note. On the one hand, Marie seemed to like him and she might have something useful to tell him. On the other, she was Alexei's. He didn't trust the vampire, and so, logic dictated that he not trust Marie as well. Still, what could it hurt?  
  
Xander was pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of Spike and Angel. The sun had set just a short time before. Angel was frowning even more than usual, and Spike was so full of nervous energy he looked like he could burst at any moment. Xander wasn't really surprised when Angel crossed the room and laid his hands on Cordelia's shoulders. He was shocked, however; when her reaction was to burst into tears. Angel wrapped his arms gently around her, turning her to face him. "It's okay Cordelia. You make the decisions here. We defy prophecies every day, and you know as well as I do that visions are just possibilities of the future, not absolutes." Angel soothed her.   
  
"Cordelia, you've been working quite hard. Perhaps you should take a break." Cordelia nodded. "Go with her, Angel. I don't like any of us being alone here." Angel took Cordelia's hand and walked out of the room with her, stil whispering soothing words. "Spike, how are you dealing with your part of the news in this?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "Adjusting, I guess. I'm not opposed to the idea, but I still don't quite believe it's possible. How are you holding up, Xan?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess, I just don't understand it all. It seems...unreal I guess." Xander answered, voice heavy with uncertainty and a touch of fear. He attempted his trademark smile, but had a feeling he was falling short.   
  
In an instant Spike was at his side, not touching, but close enough to be. "This doesn't have to happen. Angel's right, prophecies and visions, they aren't absolute. They aren't set in stone, and you lot just love to bust them up." The voice was soft, reassuring. It was an unusual tone from Spike. It lacked all of the harshness of his usual words. Even before when he had spoken to Alexei and the accent shifted there was still nothing soft about his tone.   
  
"I know. Look can we go and talk somewhere?" Xander answered equally soft.  
  
"You to go on. We'll find you if we come across anything of use." Giles waved them away.   
  
Xander turned and started for the room that Marie had specified in her note. He thought better of it a moment later and led Spike out into the hallway instead. "You heard that Marie helped us with this, didn't you?" At Spike's nod, Xander continued, "Well, she slipped me a note as she was leaving. She wants to talk to us. I guess. Well, I thought I should see what you thought."  
  
"You didn't tell Giles or the others?" Spike asked.  
  
Xander shook his head, "She obviously didn't want them to know, and I thought we'd just decide on our own. If it's anything important we can tell them, right?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Marie never much cared for me, but she seems rather taken with the rest of you. She wouldn't try to harm you anyway. Let's see what she wants."   
  
Xander returned to the room where he was to meet Marie. It was dark inside, so he flipped on the lights revealing a small sitting room. "We wait?"  
  
"Yeah, I think we do. Listen, Xander. Oh, bloody hell, how do I do this?" Spike was more frustrated than Xander could remember seeing him, that nervous tension back in his body. "I told you that it wasn't a matter of whether I wanted this or not. That's still true. You and Willow, before the chip I would have turned you in an instant. You would both have made magnificent vampires. After, things changed. Can't say I wouldn't still like to see what the two of you could do, but I wouldn't turn you."  
  
Xander watched him, a little puzzled by this whole diatribe. "I know that. I said as much to Buffy once, not that she listened."  
  
"It's not just because I wouldn't hurt you or Willow. I wouldn't, but that's beside the point. Your humanity makes you special, both of you. Turning you would destroy you, make you into something else. When I realized that, I thought about this kind of ritual. I thought about it, because it would make me a part of things in a way that I haven't been. It's not possible with Willow. The rituals bind the very essence of two people together. Willow has bound herself to Tara, she could never be bound to me. And you. The bond isn't an easy thing Xander. It requires trust. Neither of us are particularly known for our ability to trust. It also requires a certain intimacy. And it requires the bite, which I knew wasn't possible. So now, now that I'm wrong and that impediment is gone. I guess what I want to say is that I want this. I've wanted it for a long while now, but only if you are willing. It's your choice. Even willing, I'm not sure we can pull it off, but I just thought you should know." Spike was getting dangerously close to babbling so he just stopped talking altogether.  
  
Xander was a little shaken by Spike's words. He didn't answer them, just sat still and silent. They stayed that way for a moment or two and then shifted slightly as the door opened and Marie and her husband Karl joined them in the room.  
  
"You decided to come. I wasn't sure you would." Marie greeted Xander.   
  
"Neither was I, but here I am." Xander answered.  
  
"I assume you wanted something with us. Let's get on with it." Spike spoke, just a touch to sharply.  
  
Marie smiled indulgently, "Patience, William. But then, patience never has been your strong suit. I wanted to speak with you, that's all. Bondings are fairly obscure even with my kind, with yours they are almost unheard of. How much do you know about the rituals involved?" Marie asked Spike.  
  
"Not much. Enough to get myself into trouble without some help, I suppose." Spike replied.  
  
"There are literally hundreds of different bonding rituals. They form groups, families of ritual. Alexei and I used a particular ritual to bind Karl and Katharine to us. It is a fairly common thing, allowing us an imperfect sharing of power and tying our lives and hearts together. This was not the kind or ritual that I saw in Xander's dream. This was a very different ritual in the same family as the ritual that bound Timothy to Nicholas. I can't tell you the reasons for that binding, but I can tell you some of the effects of it. It is a much closer binding than ours. Timothy may not seem to be any different from your average human, but he is quite special. He can use his link with Nicholas. It makes him virtually impervious to harm, with healing abilities far beyond the normal human scope. He is faster and stronger. And he can tap into a vast amount of power through Nicholas, though neither of them seems aware of that. Your gifts are different, so it would not be the same for you, but it would be more intense than you are perhaps expecting. Their bond also allows them to communicate without speech. They both inform me that it is nothing like telepathy, but it works."  
  
"Why tell us? Why like this?" Xander couldn't understand why they wouldn't just give this information to Giles and the others.  
  
It was Karl who answered the question. "You deserved to know first. Things can be changed, shifted if either of you wishes to complete the bond but not as the dream has laid it out. The others, Cordelia and Angel, they are in love. They may not recognize it yet, but it's true. They will accept the bond as is."  
  
"So basically you're giving us a chance to back out?"   
  
"Yes. I believe that's exactly it." Marie answered calmly.  
  
"I'm not backing out, Marie. I may choose to not do this at all, and it may turn out that vision or no vision, it's not even possible for Spike and I, but I'm not going to do this halfway because it's easier. That's not who I am." Xander spoke with conviction for the first time since waking this morning.  
  
Marie's face was transformed. Even the generally displeased expression that Karl wore faded away. They were both beaming after listening to Xander's speech. "You are a remarkable young man, Xander Harris. We have something for you." Marie held out her hand and Karl placed a thin book in it. The book was obviosly old, it's worn leather cover no longer any discernible color. "You may show this to your friends, but I would like it if you read it first."  
  
Xander took the book. "What is it?"  
  
"A legend, at least that's what most would say. It is a story about a young man and one of the Outcast. Read it. It's a story I hold dear. I believe it will be most important to you in the days to come.  
  
He still wasn't certain of what had just happened, but Xander understood that this was something special being freely given. He stood and reached for Marie's hand. "Thank you. You have been more fair with us than I had any right to expect."   
  
Marie simply dipped her head in acknowledgement before turning to Karl. "Come, Karl. We have things to do, and our new friends have much to think about." Karl followed her out the door, closing it gently behind him.  
  
"I suppose you should read the book then." Spike said after a short moment of silence.  
  
Xander laughed, a small sound, but one that brought a smile to Spike's lips as well. "Maybe I'll have some clue what she's talking about after I do. I think we can play hooky long enough for me to read this, then we can turn it over to Giles."  
  
"You stay. I need to move. Don't do well with this sitting around part." Spike started for the door.   
  
"Spike." Xander's voice froze Spike in his place. "About, what you said earlier. I...I do want to talk about it. Tonight maybe?"  
  
Spike smiled again, still not facing Xander. "Alright then. When we go back to the hotel. Over pool, like last night." He didn't wait for a response, just left. 


	8. Part 8

The First: Version Slash, 8/?  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes ago, Willow had stuck her head in the room where Xander had been reading the slim volume Marie gave to him. She had scolded him for being alone and made him promise he'd rejoin the group in the main part of the library shortly. She had asked yet again if he was okay and if he needed anything. Xander made the promise, assured her he was indeed okay, and gently refused her offer of food, drink, comfort, etc. Once she was gone he had spent his time trying to figure out just what the book had meant, and it's possible application to him and his life. Now it was time to try and explain what he had found to the others.   
Somewhat reluctantly, Xander left the small room, leaving peace and quiet behind. As he neared the group, he noticed that Buffy had returned and Alexei was now there as well. Buffy didn't look happy. She was pacing and her hands were flinging about as she spoke to Giles and Alexei. Xander approached quietly hoping to go unnoticed and here what was up. "It's crazy out there Giles. All kinds of demons are just wandering the streets and taking whatever they want."  
  
Alexei sighed, "They are coming, just as you did. Some are drawn by prophecy, others simply by the energy of the Six. I protect my city, but I am afraid that this will be too much for my people to handle on their own." He paused, "Buffy, I'm asking for your assistance. I'm asking that you help me to restore and maintain balance in this city." The words were spoken in a more humble tone than any of them had heard from Alexei and seemed to touch a chord with Buffy.  
  
"I want to help. Fighting demons, that's what I do. What are the ground rules?" She asked with just the faintest touch of annoyance that there would be any rules at all.  
  
Alexei smiled, "I want to make this easy for you. The vampires of the city are under my protection. My people will deal with any that are out of control. You may deal with any other demon that you see harm people or overtly threaten them, in whatever way you see fit."  
  
"Good enough. I'll be hitting the streets then. Don't expect to see too much of me here." As Buffy turned to walk out of the Library she noticed Xander standing there. "Are you alright?" Her voice was laced with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. God I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm a little stressed, but I'm fine." Xander snapped, looking contrite immediately after.  
  
Buffy backed up a small step. "Sorry. I know how that is, having everyone worry about you. Look, I've got work, but if you find anything out or I can help somehow, call me."  
  
Xander smiled brightly, "We will. Thanks." He watched as Buffy walked away, looking more confident and happier than she had since they had discovered the prophecy. There was finally something tangible to fight. She was back in her element. "Here's another puzzle for you Giles." Xander handed the small book he held to Giles.  
  
"Marie gave you this?" Alexei asked as soon as he saw the book.  
  
"Yeah. Earlier."  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked.  
  
Alexei looked thoughtful, "A legend, a story from centuries before I was born."  
  
"Maybe, but I've lived on the hellmouth long enough to know that most legends are real. Not always what you thought they were, but real nonetheless. So, I'm not quite as ready to dismiss this as you are." Xander responded to Alexei's obvious disbelief in the tale he had just read.   
  
"I will of course, read this myself, but if I may ask, what is the story?" Giles questioned.  
  
Xander glanced at Alexei who nodded slightly at him, "It tells of a young man who will restore control to the Outcast. Let them choose to kill or not, just like Alexei and his people." Xander explained. "I think Marie believes, I'm the one."  
  
"The story was first written by a vampire some hundred years after we went into hiding. My master actually knew him. He tells me that the man had been a mystic before his death, many believed he was a prophet, the voice of God. As with most of us, he retained this when he was turned. He claimed this as his prophecy to vampirekind. There are those who believe it, they have formed a sort of cult around this man. Marie is one of these. My master led me to believe that this story is nothing more than the creative ramblings of a somewhat mad vampire." Alexei expanded.  
  
"Alright, without making any judgement on the truth of this story, what might lead Marie to believe that Xander is the young man in question?" Wesley inquired.  
  
"There are some similarities. The man is described as bound to one of the outcast. As I understand it, the boy's own dream points to this occurrence. That the binding be in response to a prophecy, and that both are male. Further the young man is desribed as having hidden power. I believe that is true of your Xander. Nicholas fears him. In the many long years since I created him, I have never known Nicholas to fear anyone, even when such fear would have been warranted. That speaks to some power, which he may not know he possesses, but which manifested itself in some way with my childe." Alexei laid the reasons out.  
  
"Umm, I think you're leaving one important thing out. It says he'll be the friend of the Slayer." Xander added, before slumping down into a nearby chair.  
  
"Oh my. Well, I will of course see what I can learn, but I see little hope of verifying this, if what Alexei tells us is true. Even if I could, I'm not sure that there is anything to be done about it." Giles faltered, trying to think of something reassuring to say to Xander.  
  
Xander just smiled. "Don't worry about it Giles. There's more important stuff for you to research. If this happens, it happens. I don't really see how it could be a bad thing. We need to know what's coming and how to fight it though, and I think about this whole binding ritual stuff. By the way, weren't we supposed to be getting some help with that?" Xander turned to Alexei for this last.  
  
"You will. I've made the necessary arrangements. My man will be on an early flight, he should be here before I retire for the day. You should be forewarned, that he is nothing like you. I did not hire him because he is a good man, but because he is a useful man." Alexei cautioned them.  
  
Wes looked somewhat wary. "If you don't mind my asking, what exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
Alexei thought for a moment before answering. "He is weak, but he is extremely intelligent. He can read more than forty ancient and demon languages. As I told you yesterday, though, he does have a somewhat more flexible morality than most humans. We seldom see the world the same way. He has for many years been a practitioner of chaos magic, while I believe in order above all else, but he is useful. He will be on our side in this. His sense of self-preservation will see to that. I would not count on him being of help in a fight, but in research, you can rely on his work." The answer was honest and fair.  
  
"I don't like this chaos stuff. Dealt with someone who was into it a couple of times, we kicked his ass, but doesn't mean it was fun." Cordelia answered, sounding almost like her old self.  
  
"Cordelia, you might not wish to be flip. There are few enough chaos mages in the world, this one speaks many languages, lacks our usual sense of morality, and his primary concern is self-preservation. Unless, god forbid it, there is another man like him, I believe Alexei is referring to Ethan Rayne." Giles didn't sound happy.  
  
Alexei laughed, "You've dealt with him I take it?"  
  
"I'm afraid we are quite old acquaintances. I watched him become what he is, perhaps contributed to it. He has bothered us a few times." Giles responded.  
  
Alexei was surprised, but that expression was soon replaced by understanding, "Of course. I believe he has spoken of you. If you can't work with Mr. Rayne, I will of course keep him from you, but I do believe he could be most useful in this research." There was a bit of amusement in his tone.  
  
"Will he really be helpful, Giles? Willow asked.  
  
Giles thought for a moment, calling up all of his thoughts on the man. "He may. Ethan always was brilliant. I don't trust him for a moment, but he knows languages I don't. His use of magic is instinctual, he may be able to assist with that. He won't cross us. He's a coward. In this case, helping us will be in his best interest, so yes, I think he may be helpful."  
  
"Then let him come, but you better tell him just not to mess with me. I am down to my last nerve, he better not get on it. I will hurt him." Cordelia sounded deadly serious.  
  
"If there is no objection then he will be here when you arrive tomorrow." Alexei paused for comments, when none were voiced he took that as assent. "Good. I'm afraid I must leave you all now. As important as this is, I have things I must do. The city does not run itself." Alexei left without another word.  
  
Once he was gone, attention returned to Xander. "Have you made any decisions?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No. Not beyond the decision to talk to Spike a lot more before we decide anything. What about you guys, Cordy?" Xander sounded exhausted.  
  
Cordelia reached her hand out and Angel took it giving it a gentle squeeze before she answered, "We're going to do it. If we can ever work out the ritual anyway. It's a lot, but hey, I gave up normal a long time ago. Besides, once this whole thing is over, the Powers will still need their champion, and he'll still need a seer. This way, he won't have to find someone else." Cordelia smiled a bright if somewhat weary smile.  
  
Xander returned an almost identical smile. "Good luck. Hey, Giles. I'm exhausted, it's been a rough day, and I still have to talk to Spike. Do you think I could call it a day, and head back to the hotel. I don't think I'd be much good here anyway."  
  
"Of course. We all need to be as fresh as we can. If we're exhausted, we are going to miss something. You go back, get some rest. Find Spike and take him with you. If anyone else wants to go, you can. I'd like us to move in groups. We shouldn't be alone, if things are as bad as Buffy says. But feel free to come and go as you please. We need to be alert, and that means being well-rested." Giles spoke to the whole group who nodded their understanding.   
  
Willow gave Xander a quick hug, "Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will." Xander answered her and left to go in search of Spike. 


	9. Part 9

The First: Version Slash 9/?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Alexei tapped his fingers lightly on his desk. He'd attended to all the pressing business of running his city and his company, so he allowed his thoughts to return to his guests and their role in the coming battle. He still did not believe the legends, no matter how close the parallels between the young man in the story and Xander Harris. He did believe that the boy had power, beyond any of their imaginings. And it would seem he had finally solved the mystery of Rupert Giles. The man was hiding his past, just as Marie had believed. Ethan Rayne, was nothing if not talkative. He had spent hours giving out inconsequential personal information while they were researching some arcane matter or another. Many of these things, were tales of his misspent youth and of the golden boy he had shared it with. Rayne had never uttered this man's name, but he had said a good deal about him. He had told Alexei how his friend had a destiny with the Council of Watchers, but had rejected it. He told Alexei of the brilliance, beauty, and intensity of this man. And he had told him, how the two of them had lost control of a demon, there had been others involved, but they were the ones with power. They had lost control of it and the demon had killed a friend. It had driven Rayne's golden boy away, back to the Council and his destiny. It was quite clear that Ethan Rayne loved this man, had always loved him. And so it was, that he came to meet the golden boy. Rupert Giles, who had rejected the Council and its principles. Giles obviously held himself responsible for what Rayne had become. That spoke to something, some bond between them. The next days should be interesting at the very least.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xander had taken a nap as soon as he and Spike got back to the hotel. He really was exhausted. He knew he had more sleep than the rest of them, but it didn't change the fact that he felt like he hadn't slept in about ten days. He felt refreshed when he woke, a couple of hours later. His sleep had been undisturbed by unsettling dreams this time around. He was ready to take a real look at the choices he was going to have to make. He got up and stretched, changing clothes before going out to the living area of the suite to find Spike.  
  
"You're up." Spike was sitting on the couch watching cartoon network.  
  
"Yeah. Why are you watching cartoons?"  
  
"Nothing else on. Besides, I don't have the attention span for much else right now." Spike shrugged.  
  
"Oh. Do you want to shoot some pool? Maybe have that talk?" This was more awkward than Xander had expected it to be.   
  
Spike smiled, relieving the tension just a bit, "Ready to lose again are you?"  
  
Xander returned the smile. "That was nothing but luck. I'll beat you tonight." The two of them returned to the game room. There were people there, so they held off on the talk and concentrated on the pool. A couple of games later, both won by Spike, things were pretty much back to normal, so it was with some apprehension that Xander turned the conversation back to the binding ritual.  
  
"Cordelia and Angel have decided to go through with it."   
  
"Told you they would. What about us?" Spike replied.  
  
"I don't know. There's all this stuff wrapped up with it. I think I might have been more ready if Marie hadn't given me that book. It's one thing to deal with the idea of binding yourself to a vampire, it's another thing entirely to think that in doing so you'll be seen as some kind of savior to vampires everywhere. I'm not sure if I can handle that, and even though Alexei seems to think it's all a bunch of crap, I'm not so sure." Xander was more freaked by that thought than he had let on earlier.  
  
"Let's just deal with one thing at a time. The story may very well be true, but there isn't a whole lot you can do about it. I don't think there are many like Marie. It may be a bit strange, but Alexei will keep them away if it makes you uncomfortable, and if he doesn't I will." Spike tried to be as reassuring as possible without any pressure. This was Xander's decision and his alone.  
  
"I know, and I guess, while it kind of bothers me, it's not that much of an issue. So, the binding itself, you said it would be intimate. How intimate? Show me." Xander needed to know if he could handle this.  
  
"I can't. Not really. I can't bite, and that's a big part of it. When you allow it willingly, sharing blood can be incredibly pleasurable for both the vampire and the human. I can't show you that, or even explain it." Spike was trying to be honest.  
  
"What can you show me? I need to know, Spike. I can't just say I'll do this, without having some idea of what it means."  
  
"Alright." Spike moved close, more quickly than Xander could really process. Barely an inch separated them when he stopped standing behind Xander. "The ceremony requires closeness, like this." The words were whispered against Xander's ear. Spike moved back in front of him, never leaving that inch of space between them. He took Xander's hand and brought his wrist to his mouth, lips and tongue working the pulse point and teeth scraping ever so gently against the skin, not enough to hurt, just enough to let him know they were there. "It requires touch like this." Spike stepped back, breaking the spell that had fallen over them. Xander's breathing was quick and shallow and his eyes were just a bit unfocused. Spike gave him a moment to readjust. "That's not everything. It doesn't just require that I touch, it requires your touch as well. I can't show you that. This won't be a single moment of a single day either. This closeness, this touch will be repeated many times over years, decades, perhaps even centuries. Then there is all of the other stuff that comes with this. Marie said we'll be in each other's minds. Willow has been in mine, and I think yours too. This will be all the time, not just in an emergency. We can learn to control it, to block thoughts out, but it will always be there."  
  
Xander was still trying to process what had just happened. One thing he did know. It hadn't felt awkward or even strange at the time. It had felt right, as if he was meant to have Spike standing that close, and touching with mouth and tongue as well as hands. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he did know that it was true, so he had to see if he being in that same position was just as true. Where Spike had moved quickly he moved slowly, walking towards Spike until they were almost touching. "In the dream, I took your blood here." He tentatively ran fingers along the smooth skin at Spike's collarbone. Spike tilted his head to offer better access. Taking that as consent, Xander pressed his mouth to the spot where his teeth had ripped into flesh in his dream. When Spike didn't resist, he opened his mouth and pressed at the flesh there with tongue and teeth, much as Spike had done earlier at his wrist, not breaking skin or causing pain, just exploring the taste and texture of skin. A moment later he pulled back just a bit and smiled at the dazed expression on Spike's face. "This feels right, like I belong here, doing just this. I'll do it. As soon as we work out the ritual and the spell from Willow, we'll do the binding."   
  
Xander hadn't moved away and his hands were still resting lightly on Spike's shoulders. "You're sure. There's no going back, no changing your mind once it's done."  
  
Xander nodded. "I'm sure. This is right, everything in me, tells me this is right."  
  
"Then we'll tell them tomorrow."   
  
"No, tonight. If we wait until tomorrow we won't be together. They'll ask me while you are still sleeping. We should tell them together, when they get back." Xander was adamant.  
  
Spike smiled. "Okay. Tonight, but lets go back up to the room."  
  
"Yeah, that was exhausting." Xander took Spike's hand and headed for the elevators. Once back upstairs they sat in front of the television, still on Cartoon Network. They weren't really watching, they were both tired and soon fell asleep.  
  
Willow was the first one to the room when they came back. She hadn't heard from Xander since he had left Alexei's home, and she was worried about him. She walked into the living area of their suite to find, the two of them asleep in front of the television. Spike was leaning against the far end and Xander was curled against him. Spike's arms circled Xander's body as if protecting him. They both looked utterly content. Willow smiled gently and stepped back into the hallway to make sure that the others were quiet when they got there.  
  
They arrived in a group. "Shh. They're sleeping. I think it's safe to say they've made their decision." Willow whispered to them.   
  
The group moved into the living area and just looked at Spike and Xander for a moment. Everyone smiled, even Buffy's harsh stance softened a bit. "They look happy. I can't remember the last time either of them, really looked happy." She had spoken quietly, but it was enough to wake Spike, his movement woke Xander as well.  
  
"Hey. Must have fallen asleep. What time is it?" Xander asked.  
  
Giles answered, "About four in the morning. We stayed until we risked dawn."  
  
"Oh, no wonder I fell asleep." Xander shook his head to clear it and sat up, putting just a little space between himself and Spike. "We talked."  
  
"And?" Giles gently prodded.  
  
"As soon as we figure out all the details of the spell we'll do it. And before anyone asks, yes I'm sure. This is the way things are supposed to be, so don't even bother trying to tell me the reasons it's not." Xander sounded almost defiant as if he expected resistance from his friends.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Buffy laughed.  
  
"You'll take care of him?" Willow questioned Spike.   
  
"Always." Spike answered her with as much gravity in his voice as he could muster.  
  
"They work. This will be good for them." Tara reassured Willow, pulling the other girl into a tight hug.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Just so you know. Ethan is here. He arrived, just before we left. He of course knew it was us. He hasn't changed any, so just try to ignore him. He'll be there when we return. I've asked him to help Willow research the ritual and spell to free Spike to bite. Expect him to be obnoxious." Giles warned Spike and Xander.  
  
"I remember him well enough to know that's his natural state. Don't worry. I can handle it." Xander reassured the older man.   
  
"Very good. We should all be following your example and getting some sleep. I expect it to become a precious commodity in the next days. Good night." Giles went to the room he shared with Wesley and the others spread out to their respective rooms.   
  
"Good night, Xander." Spike ran a hand along Xander's jaw and he leaned into the touch.  
  
"Good night." They went to their beds, to rest, knowing that sleep would be in short supply from here on out. 


End file.
